Impossible Things
by SebastianStalker
Summary: My story is about a girl whose family was murdered in front of her and now she's running for her life and homeless. She's startled to wake up one day in Ciel Phantomhive's manor... OCxSebastian in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction so please give me some pointers of how to make my writing better if you can... also I do not own Black** **Butler or any of its characters, only my OC.**

* * *

_**Reader's POV:**_

As Silver walks into town past the little playground she once played on as a child, as she walks, she runs into a man dressed in all white. She looks up at the man with tears in her eyes and mumbles, "Sorry..." under her breath, the tears start to spill on her pale cheeks and a large gust of wind blows her black hair in her face, she pulls it back and lets it fall behind her shoulders. Another gust blows and she pulls her torn jacket closer to her and shivers. As she walks, she starts thinking, _OK... I watched my parents get murdered, but I'm alive... Yes, I'm homeless, the only living Hunnyer, and I'm getting hunted down as was the rest of my family, but, whats important is that I'm alive... _Silver been running for the last 5 days now from the men or women who killed her mother and father found out that she still lives, so she's changed her name and died when her parents died... well as far as the police know, Willow is her real name... Willow Hunnyer _was _her full name... but now it's Silver Reynnuh, and as far as the public know, Silver is just a homeless child or a runaway from a life that she didn't enjoy... As tears stream down her face from memories that's threatening to show their ugly heads, she sits down on the park bench and closes her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and wake up to a brighter looking future, not this bleak looking one, or perhaps to a better life... or maybe just a different life... and much to her surprise, she falls into a deep sleep of wonderful dreams of her parents being alive, laughing, loving each other and their daughter with all their hearts... But as she sleeps, the man in all white sits next to her and watches as tears fall from her eyes... he takes pity upon the orphaned child and grants her wish of a different life...

_**The next morning:**_

As Silver wakes up, she's surprised to find herself... well not on the park bench... instead, on the most comfortable bed she ever lied on... she looks around the room that she's found herself in and gets up. Silver stumbles and nearly falls to the floor, but just as soon as she was half way to the floor, Sebastian catches her. "What the...?" she says looking up into the demons red cat-like eyes.

**_Silver's POV:_**

The demon smiles the famous fake smile that he gives and says, "I see that our unexpected gust has awoken..." as he says this, he helps me to my feet so that he isn't holding me up. "The Young Master has asked to see you in his office when you awake Miss?"

"Wil- err... I mean Silver! Silver!" I say blushing while rubbing the back of my head embarrassed, _Yea! That's _very _convincing! I swear, I'm never going to get used-to my fake name!_ I think to myself. _If I'm here, dose it mean that I'm also in a different year and place? _"Umm... where am I and... w-what ye-year is it?" I ask blushing even more.

Sebastian looks... amused? "Miss Silver, you are in the Phantomhive's Estate, and the year is 1893... Now Miss Silver, if you would be so kind as to follow me to my Young Master's office..." As he walks out of the room, I follow him as expected and as we turn down many hall ways, I try to remember the way to the office but give up... then without any warning, Sebastian stops abruptly at a door and knocks before entering... and I must follow him..._ Well... here goes nothing... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: OK... so I've decided (mostly my friend told me) that the different POVS isn't a good idea so from now on, it's only Silvers POV... also I don't own Black Butler or any of its charters... if I did own Black Butler, it would be lame... trust me...**

* * *

_**Silver's POV:**_

When I enter the office, Ciel is sitting at his desk... no surprise there... if I _wasn't _in the room with him... well he looks up from what he was doing and stares at my clothing. I look down to see what I'm wearing, pants and a tee-shirt, men clothing for this era... Sebastian walks over to Ciel and whispers something in his ear and then he leaves... I see his eyes go red momentarily and he nods. Then he speaks, "Where you from Miss?"

I nearly choke on my own words and I feel sick as I answer the question... I feel like he's staring at my soul and trying to see what it would taste like if he stole it... "A-America..." I stutter out.

Ciel nods and asks another question. "Why were you on my lawn?"

"Well... I don't really know in complete honesty..." I answer the question looking down feeling like I'm about to vomit every-where...

"Hmm..." was his only response to my answer. He waits for a few seconds then asks the question I really hopped he wouldn't... "Miss Silver... what's your real name?"

My head snaps up full way and I see Ciel smirk, his eyes turn red again... _He really needs to control that... _I think to myself... "H-how did y-you know?" I stutter out turning even more pale and I start to feel bile come up.

He smirks even more, "Well Miss, you almost said something else when my butler asked what your name would be as he tells me, definitely raised some suspicions. So Miss... what is your true name?" he asks again and tears start to fall out of my eyes like a waterfall as a flash back comes into my head.

_I once watched a video of my birth and... it was the part where they were naming me: my Father holds me as if I was the most important, wonderful thing in the world... as if I could never disappoint him now matter what I did. He looks up from the little pink bundle in his arms and looks at my Mother on the hospital bed, "What do you want to name her Margret?" _

_My Mother holds her hands out for me and she looks down into my face, "What about Willow? One of the most magnificent thing's in the universe for our magnificent little girl."_

_"That's a great name! OK, Willow it is..."  
_

I snap out of the flash back thing and see Ciel looking rather annoyed and impatient. "Willow... my real name is Willow Hunnyer..." I say hoping that this is real and not a trap of some kind.

Ciel nods at me and says, "And, where are your parents?"

More tears well up in my eyes and I look down once again, "Well I would like to think that there in Heaven... but judging by every thing that's happened, I don't know..."

Ciel doesn't look surprised by my parents being dead, "And, why are you not wearing what proper for a lady?"

I look down and sigh knowing that this question would come up, "I'm homeless so this is all I have for the time being..."

He sighs deeply and the say's something that may or may not startle me... I can't really tell with me still being depressed about my parents, "Well I suppose that you can stay... under one condition, you must work for me."

I look up again and smile at him and say thank you.

"Also, I would like to hear the entire explanation of how you got here, your leaving something out, what is it?"

_Crap!_ "I don't know what you mean... Sir." I say catching my self before I say his name... that wouldn't be good considering the fact that I'm now working for him and everything...

"I think that you do..." he says with a slowly growing smirk at my nervousness.

_Can someone please wake me from this night mere?! What do I tell him? _I start to think frantically for a good lie, something that he would believe that's not completely impossible...

"I think that you have something _big _to hide... I wonder what it is..." he says and starts to lean on his hands.

I sigh and mumble, "Yes... it is something big, but it won't hurt you or anyone else..."

"Then, how can it hurt to tell?" he says with a playful smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm scared that you won't believe me and throw me out or think that I'm crazy..." I say looking back down.

"Oh I am truly curious now... how about this, I give you three days to tell me and on the third day, if you do not tell me, you going to get thrown back out on the streets..."

I think that I'm even more pale than paper now and that gets an amused chuckle out of the demon in front of me... I nod at him and just at that moment Sebastian walks into the room, Ciel tells him to bring me down to the servants quarters and introduce me to the servants who I will be working with. He says "Yes my lord." and leads me down more hall ways down the grand stare case and into kitchen where Bardroy is attempting to make a roast with a blow torch. I can almost since the demon's power get higher with rage. He grabs the blow torch from Bardroy and starts saying stuff about how that's not how to cook and the usual. Then Bardroy starts saying how "cooking is an art and art is explosion"... I kind of zone out because I know how this is going to end... the fighting comes to a sudden stop when Bardroy says, "Who's the 'lil lady?"

Sebastian starts to explain how I'm going to work for Ciel from now on.

I look at him after Sebastian stops and say with a cheery smile, "I'm Silver, it's nice to meet you!"

He nods at me, "I'm Bardroy, the cook, but everyone mostly calls me Bard."

After being introduced to Bardroy, I meet Mey Rin who is sweeping the entrance area, then Finny who was watering the flowers, and finally, Tanaka who was, of course, drinking tea in the garden. After all of this, Sebastian showed me where I am to sleep, the I look at the little bed and sigh, knowing that this is better than living on the streets, yet not as good as having my Mother and Father alive... Sebastian points to a dresser and says that that's where my maid outfits are. I open the dresser and see the maid uniform in which is now mine... theirs 5, all same, I sigh and think to myself, _Well this is life now... better get used to it..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: OK, I just got my first review and I'm supper happy! Thank you so very much! Please review others as well to... Well I'll go on with the ****story now... and of course, I do not own Black Butler or any of the charters from the anime/manga...**

* * *

I feel the sheets being yanked off my body and the coldness of the room overwhelms me. My eyes snap open and I see red brown eyes. _Sebastian!_ I think surprised. I roll over and get into the fetal position hoping that he would take a hint and let me have 5 more minuets of sleep. Nope... didn't work... instead he sighs heavily and leaves the room for a few seconds and comes back with a tub of cold water and dumps it on me. I shoot up and glare at the demon, he smiles and says, "Well good morning _Willow!_" he says cheerily and whispers my name as if it's a secret that he's promised to keep... it might be.

"Dick..." I say to him.

"What was that?" he asks turning away from the door with a frown.

"Huh? Oh! Nothing!" I say nervously wishing that I kept my opinion to myself.

He smiles and says, "That's what I thought... now since this is your first day, your only assigned work for today is to clean all the windows then seek myself for an inspection. If you pass my expectations, you will get more work today, if not, you will redo the work you just did in till you exceed them."

_Wow... tough_ I think to myself as he leaves me to get ready, Mey-Rin is not in her bed so she must already be at her work. I look in the mirror and note my tired look on my pale face. I look at my reflection after getting dressed in the maid uniform and brushing my hair. It's just like Mey-Rin's, just grey in color, it suites my black hair and pale skin, theirs no hat which is perfect considering that I hate them... I put up my black hair into a pony tail with the blue ribbon that came with the uniform and sigh heavily then walk out the door of the room. I stop by the kitchen to get a bucket and fill it with water then a rag to wipe the windows with.

_**One hour later...**_

This seems to be the millionth window that I've cleaned in this huge house! As I clean the window, looking for smudges of any kind, Ciel walks by me and stops to watch me struggle with a smudge that did not want to come off... well he gets bored and speaks, "Willow, are you ready to explain to me what happened and where you are from?"

I stop suddenly, look at him and bow low while saying, "I'm sorry My Lord but I don't think so..."

"Hmm... well you have two days left Willow..." he says while starting to walk away. Then, just on cue as I was deep in thoughts, Sebastian shows up and yells at me to get back to work. I start to quickly rub the window again as if my life depends on it.

_** Ten hours later...**_

I just fished the last window in the manner and it's 5 sharp, so I'm pretty sure Sebastian is in the dining room... I think. As I try to find my way to the dining room I get lost multiple times... really to many to count, then at last, I find the wonderful dining room, and within it is Sebastian cleaning up after Ciel ate... he looks up and nods at me, _Must know what I'm here..._ I think to myself. After he finishes he walks over to me, "I just finished the windows." I say to him.

He looks down at me and says, "Hmm... really? Then I'd like to see this for myself..."

He leads the way to the windows of the mansion and approves of all of my work but the one I did last. I sigh and start that window over again with Sebastian watching.

"Other besides that one window, you did an impressive job Willow... I do hope that you stay..." he says almost innocently but yet also saying, _Tell Ciel where you are from, how, everything and tell it now!_

I sigh and look at him, "Are you trying to get me to tell Young Master everything?"

The demon's eyes change and he says, "Of course not! But I do highly recommend you to..."

"In other words, yes... just in a much more subtle way..." I say feeling very tired suddenly, all the days work and no coffee is starting to catch up on me... I yon deeply and say to him, "Whatever... I'm going to bed if theirs nothing else you need me for..." he nods at me and I wonder back into the room in which I'm sleeping in... as soon as I lay down, I notice that I didn't get lost... I also notice a note on my dresser... I get up and pick up the envelope, its pink with words on it: _To Willow with love _I start to open it and the inside is as reads: _Dear Willow, I hope that you're enjoying my little "gift" to you... a happier life. In the "present," I'd like you to know that no one misses you or grieves over you, in fact, only I know that your gone... so pleases don't feel that your needed here because the world is doing well without you at this era... perhaps you were right, maybe you really are not important... _

_With love: Anonymous_

I want to cry after reading this, not because it hurt me, because it dose... a lot... but because, it's true... I want to curl up into a ball and cry in till I fall asleep... so I do...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: OK... I hope that every one is enjoying the story so far and that you'll continue to read it and such... if you have an idea, please don't be afraid to tell me :) and blah, blah blah! I do not own Black Butler or any its charters...**

* * *

I wake up with the letter still clenched in my fist and I reread it over and over in till I memorized it... _Should I tell Ciel? Sebastian? If I did I would be forced to tell them _everything_... this is a hard choice... well on one hand, I have to tell Ciel something tomorrow or I'll be out on the streets homeless... again. Nothing good there... if I do tell him, what if he doesn't believe me?_ I swing my legs over the bed knowing that I will not be able to go back to sleep. Mey-Rin is still asleep in bed so its either early morning or late at night. I'm still wearing the maid uniform that I was wearing yesterday or earlier to-day... _Damn! What time is it? _I walk out of the room and start upstairs, I don't know where I'm going but I somehow brought the letter along with me, _Nice going Silver! Now if you run into Sebastian, he'll wonder why the hell your carrying around a note! _I walk out to the garden and hear a purring noise behind me. I turn around, _Well speak of the Devil!_

"Don't you think it is a bit early for wandering around?" asks Sebastian while petting the black cat he's holding.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to pet black cats and follow around little girls?" I replay back.

"Now, why would I be following around children?" he asks looking amused.

_Why do I amuse him so easily? _"I don't know... why would you?" I ask him with an eyebrow raised and crossed armed while holding the pink note. He see's the note almost immediately and in one quick graceful move, he puts the cat down and is holding it while reading it. _Oh no! _I think as I see his eye brows raise and when finished, he looks up from the note and smiles, "I think that the Young Master should see this note."

"No! Please no Sebastian! I'll do anything!" I plea with him, I didn't want Ciel to see that... not at all...

"Well then... _y__ou _must show it to him." _And I'm cornered into a wall now... _

"Sebastian, I'll do anything if he doesn't see that note or hear of it!" I don't think that will work but it's worth a try...

"I am afraid I can not do that..." he says while walking back to the house. _I'm so dead!_ I think as I try to catch up with him. "When are you going to show him?" I ask when I finally catch up.

"Well now is as good as any!" he replays cheerily.

_**5 minutes latter... **_

OK... 5 minuets latter, I find myself in Ciel's office, he's doing paperwork and looks up when Sebastian and I walk in. "What is it?" he asks sounding short of patience already. Sebastian hands him the pink paper and when he starts to read it, his eye brows raise up when he finishes.

"Willow," he starts with his icy blue eyes staring at me intensely. "I'll ask you again, but more directly, where are you from... and which _year?" _

I look at the ground, "2013 America, July 23rd." I answer.

"And... what do you know about... me?" he asks, I think that the question is more of a "_Do you know that I'm still alive then?" _thing.

"Umm... about that... please don't kill me when I say this but... I know that you and Sebastian... are demons..."

I think that Ciel is trying not to kill me while Sebastian looks... looks surprised! "And how?" he chokes out.

"Well first off, your in an anime, its moving and speaking pictures if you want to know, and your eye keeps turning red..." I say. I think that Ciel just turned more pissed...

"When did you get this letter?"

"When I went to bed, I found it on the dresser."

He nods off and looks deep in thought. "Do you have any idea whatsoever of who it could be from?"

I think for a second and say, "Well there was a man who was dressed in all white who I bumped into at the park that I fell asleep in... but that's all I can think of."

"All in white you say? Did he speak to you?"

"No... I don't think so..."

"Did you speak to him?"

"Well I apologized but that's it. Why?"

Ciel smirks, "I think that I know who it is..."

"Who?" I ask.

"I think that it was Ash who sent you back." he says, I think about this and I come to the conclusion that he's right, Ash wears all white and the man in the park was wearing all white, he even _looked _like him! Dose that mean that I was sent back in time by a cleansing obsessed angel?! My life is so complicated...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: OK... got another review and it mead me supper happy! Thank-you I'm awesome at singing! Also I don't own Black Butler or any of the charters from it... if I did, I would be even more happy because Black Butler is awesome but sadly I don't...**

* * *

After my talk with Ciel, I walk back to the room in which I am staying in with Mey-Rin. She's gone so... how much time has passed? Just then, as if to answer my question, Sebastian walks in and tells me it's time to "get up", in other words, change your clothing and brush your hair. As I get into the maids uniform, Sebastian walks in without knocking on the closed-door. I look at him startled, I still don't have on the upper part of the uniform on so this is kind of... embarrassing for me, however Sebastian acts like this is as normal as seeing me in full clothing. "Some one just arrived asking for you."

"Who?" I ask pulling up the uniform the rest of the way and then moving on to brushing out the tangles of my black hair.

"She says that he knows you from your childhood but wont revel anything else." he says waiting for me to get done getting myself ready.

I finish my hair and put it up in a red ribbon that I found in the dresser. I turn around from my reflection after looking at my newly colored grey eyes (my eyes change colors according to the time of year and occasionally mood), and see Sebastian staring at me, I can't read his expression which kind of creeps me out. "OK... let's go." I say to him and walk to his side and look up at him. _Do I see pity in his eyes? No! That's impossible!_

He leads the way to a room containing Ciel and a young looking girl looking out the window. She turns around and I see my old best friend, she has shoulder length blond hair, it curls naturally, she has a natural blush to and is a bit chubby, she wears black glasses and when we come in she gasps at me. "My god! Look at you Willow!"

"It's Silver now... remember the... little incident with my... parents?" I say to the girl.

"Willow, who is this girl?" asks Ciel.

"She's my best friend, Young Master, this is Spring."

"Young Master?! You mean that this midg-." I cut her off by covering her mouth.

"Spring hunny, I think that's it's time to shut up now..." I say to her with false cheeriness in my voice. Ciel looks angered by Spring almost calling him a midget, she never saw the anime or read the manga... however I always told her about it, hoping that she would eventually watch it with little to no luck. Sebastian smirks as I try to get my friend under control.

"Is Miss Spring from the future to?" asks Sebastian looking at her clothes.

"Yes, in fact she is." I say hoping that she didn't just blow her only job opportunity for this century.

Ciel sigh's as he looks at us, me trying to wrestle Spring down to the ground because she was just attempted to tackle Sebastian because he's "sexy"... OK, he is but I didn't try to attack him! I almost vomited when I saw Ciel but never tackled them... Sebastian smirks at us more when Ciel speaks, "Well I suppose that Spring may stay in tell marriage or you two can get home... however, Spring, you _must _act like a proper lady for this century. Also, Willow, Spring, how old are you?"

I speak before Spring can say something that she'll be regretting latter, "I'm 13 and she's 15... why do you ask Young Master?"

"Because starting of tomorrow, you will both be taking classes of lady etiquette with Sebastian as your tutor, so that I may take you two in public without disgracing the Phantomhive name."

We both look up at Sebastian from the floor of where we were both wrestling just a few seconds ago and he sighs, "This will be a challenge indeed..." is all he says while studying us with a raised eyebrow.

"Spring, you would be working for me, but seeing as you have acted so far, I think that learning lady etiquette will be a full-time job for you." says Ciel while smirking at his "insult".

"Willow, for your chores today you will be taking Miss Spring on the tour of the mansion and after that-."

"Please come and see me after you finish with the tour." Ciel interrupts his butler.

"I trust that you know the mansion well enough to take Miss Spring to see it without getting lost? You did after all find your way outside flawlessly just this morning."

"Y-yes I'll be fine." I tell the demon without the confidence that I wanted to sound.

He moves past the door to let me past and I walk past him with Spring following. When we get out of ear shot for a _human, _Spring says, "Oh! that butler is _hot! _The kid is cute to, but it sucks that the little brat has you as a slave now..."

"Umm... Miss Spring, I mean no disrespect, but the Young Master took me in and gave me clothing, food, and a place to sleep... I owe him... that and he's kind of keeping my secret... and now yours..."

Spring laughs half-hardheartedly, "Call me Spring! And you're wearing your hair up?! Girl, what have they done to you?! I've tried to get you to do that with _no _success! What's changed?"

"It came with the uniform..." I say leading her to the dining room. "This is where I suspect the Young Master and you will be having dinner."

When she see's the magnificent room, her jaw almost hits the floor! "This... is the dining room?!" she gasps and I think she may have a heart attack, I start to get worried when she falls to her knees.

"Umm... Miss Spring-."

"Spring... call me Spring, Willow." she shoots back.

"Spring... are you OK?"

"Y-yes... just a bit... surprised I suppose..." she says getting up. She looks up at me and nods with a determined look on her face. "OK Willow, lets finish the tour... You have to report back to your master after this right?"

_**After the tour...**_

After the tour, I knock on the door of Ciel's study, and hear an "Enter", so I enter not sure why he want's to see me. "Master, you wanted to see me?" I ask unsure if he wants to punish me... he doesn't seem to nice to me in the anime or manga so I'm careful around him.

"Yes Willow, I want to ask you about your... friend, is she always like this?" he asks seeming worried about her attitude.

I let out a relived breath and say, "Depends on how she feels, but for the most part, yes." I tell him hoping that he will allow her to stay home when he and Sebastian go out on outings... for the Phantomhive's name, I hope.

He sighs and mutters something to himself and says finally, "Also, I would like you to go into town for me." he says handing me a long to-do list: _**Go by Undertaker for the update of the recent murder victims, go to book-shop for a book by Allen Poe, go to dress shop for new dress. ** _OK so longish! But to me it felt longer because I don't know where any-thing is! But I nod at him and about to leave when Ciel says, "Also take Spring..." I stop where I am and want to yell at him but instead say, "Yes Young Master." and leave the room to get Spring from the garden.

As I enter the garden, I see spring wearing a white pretty dress, the dress looks like silk and ends at the knees, the sleeves have frilly endings and theirs a white rose design on it. She looks gorgeous in the dress but no time to admire it now...

"Young Master want's me to go into town and he want's you to come..." I tell her.

"Why? I just got here and he's already throwing me off his property?! How ungentlemanly!" she yells.

"Well come one!" I tell her dragging her down the road.

**_Two hours latter in town..._**

I look back down at the list and cross off**_:_****_go to book-shop for a book by Allen Poe_ **and sigh. The trip to the Undertaker was tiring and he laughs to much... he kept saying something about petting cats... I don't know what that means but we eventually got the information out of him... turns out that some physio-path has been picking up children up off the streets at night and murdering them... I start to try to find the dress shop he was talking about.

_**One hour latter...**_

The good thing is that I finally find the dress shop... the bad thing is that Claude is in it... and he's staring... right at me... Spring comes up next to me and asks, "Who's the pedo?"

"Miss Spring, please forgive me but please wait for me outside..."

She looks like she's about to complain and tell me "its Spring" but see's the fear in my eyes and nods. When she leave's, Claude starts walking to me. Then I see Alois out-side talking to Spring. Just as he reaches me, he bows, "Miss Willow, I am Claude-"

"What do you want?!" I ask him.

"All my master and I want is to have a little chat with you and Miss Spring." he says.

I look outside and see Spring and Alois talking to each other... Spring looks... happy almost. Claude's silky voice bring me out of my day dream.

"Or of course we can to this the hard way..." I look at him and his eyes turn red and stay that way.

I nod at him, "I will come with you willingly, under two conditions... one: you will return us into Ciel's care without harming either of us, and two: you will _never ever _harm Spring..."

He smirks and nods, I walk out of the store with him behind me and Spring looks at me with a happy smile, "Silver! This is Alois." she says introduceing me to the blond. Alois nods at Claude and next thing we know, we're in Trancy Manor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please read and review because I love hearing what people think about my story! And of course, I don't own Black Butler or any of its ****charters... **

* * *

Spring looks around in awe at the manor and I can already feel regret in my gut like a venomous snake about to bite its prey. We're in the entry-way of Trancy Manor, Spring looks at Alois who was a giant smirk on his face. _I swear Alois, if you hurt her in any way-_

"Miss Willow, if you would follow me..." Claude's voice cuts through my thoughts like a knife through butter.

I nod at him and allow him to lead the way into a room. He closes the door as soon as I enter and locks it.

_Well I feel very safe with me being in a room with Claude after he locks the door._

"Miss Willow-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but how do you know my name? I never told you or met you, so how is that possible?" I ask the butler.

He looks kind of frustrated to have me interrupt him, but answers the question. "I know your name because I have my ways of getting around Miss Hunnyer." or as close to answering it as one can get with him. "Now, Miss Willow, the reason you are here is because Master want's to use you, however, I have promised to bring you and your friend back to the Phantomhive Manor, and I will keep that promise, however, you never said when..." at his last words, I turn paler then normal.

_Damn it! He's right! How could I have been so stupid?! Crap! This is bad! _"Use me? How? I poses no power that I'm aware of..." I tell the butler in front of me.

He smiles a perverted smile, "You should not be aware of the power you poses yet."

_OK Sebastian, it would be amazing if you could just break in here and save us... like now! _"What power do I poses?" I ask him hoping that it's enough to kill or beat him so that I can grab Spring and run back to Phantomhive Manor.

"You will find out soon. For the time being, you will stay here, you will also be taking daily training courses with me as your instructor, and proper edict."

"Will I be a maid here to?"

"No, your day shall by classes."

_OK... this could be worse, it could also be better, at least they won't murder us... but why use me? What power could I possibly poses that Claude doesn't have?_ "Will Spring be taking the same courses as me?"_  
_

"Yes. Now if you will come with me, I shall show you your room." He says going to the closed-door, waiting for me to follow.

When I leave the room, he starts to walk away, I follow him down the hall and about six minuets latter we arrive at a room, the room has large velvet grey curtains, a large bed with white sheets, a giant dresser, a bathroom, and a vase holding flowers in the right upper corner. "If you need anything, all you have to do is call my name." he says and leaves me alone in the giant room.

_**One hour later... **_

I hear a knock on the door and someone pushes it open. I open my eyes from the bed that I'm lying on and see Hanna standing there, "The Master has requested your presence at dinner." she says.

"Will Spring be there?" I ask hoping for a yes.

"Yes." she says.

I get up and follow the maid out of the room and to the dining room. Spring is looking down at her lap and is sitting next to Alois, I pull out a seat next to Spring and ask if she's all right.

"Huh? Oh... yes, I'm fine... just thinking that's all..." then she whispers, "Do they know we're from the future?"

"I believe so."

Alois looks up from his meal and stares at me, "Whispering is not allowed here."

"Sorry..." I say to him just waiting for him to slap me, instead he goes back to eating. It doesn't really surprise me that he would say that though, he isn't one for keeping secrets, but the triplets whisper among themselves and don't talk to anyone else... maybe there an exception...

"What do you two think of my manor?" Alois's voice cuts through my thoughts.

"It's horrid." says Spring before I can stop her, I wince waiting for Alois's reaction, hoping that he'll go easy but doubting it...

He cups her chin and says in a purring voice, "And why is that?"

"Because you abducted us!" she says to the Bipolar teenager, I'm just waiting for him to snap.

"Umm... Spring you may want to stop talking now..." I whimper to her, more of pleading then suggesting.

She sighs and stops talking, Alois is still gripping her chin though and I'm starting to get worried he may remove an eye from her face. "Please let go of my face..." Spring whimper's softly with a begging look in her eyes. Alois laughs at her fear and lets go. I stare down at the plate of chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes and sigh. _Potatoes?_ _I didn't know that Alois likes potatoes... _I think. _Or perhaps- _"Willow, answer my question!" My head snaps up from examining my plate.

"Huh? What?" I ask blushing...

Spring leans over, "He asked who you like better, Ciel or him..." she tells me in a whisper.

"Oh..." I think for a second, _I like Ciel better because he's nicer and not... creepy. If I tell Alois that, he'll punish me for sure... would he notice if I lied?_ "You... you don't work me to death and back..." I tell him, lying of course but he doesn't have to know that right?

He looks pleased with my response and continues eating.

_**After dinner...**_

After dinner, I head to my room and sit on my bed and stare at the wall. After about an hour of this, Claude comes into my room and tells me its time to go to sleep. When he leaves, I undress from the maid uniform and get into a night-gown that I found in the closet, the weird thing is that there's dresses designed to fit me perfectly to with my height, body type, and style taken into consideration... _Have they been spying on me?! _I climb into bed and fall asleep hoping to wake in Phantomhive Manor or on the bench at the park, knowing that they probably both wont happen in-till I finger this crap out for myself...

_**Some time latter...**_

I wake to an open window, _Did I open the window before falling asleep? _I think tiredly. I get up and close the window, feeling like someones watching me, I climb back into bed and check all the corners, on the last corner I check with my eyes, I find the outline of a man standing there... "Umm... can I help you?" I ask the shadowy figure from my bed, not daring to move. The figure walks closer to me and I'm scared that he'll kill me... I close my eyes before I can see him and whimper. When nothing happens, I open my eyes and find _Sebastian _standing in-front of me looking down at me with a smirk. "The Young Master ordered me to find you and bring you back... you have quite a knack of getting into trouble from doing almost nothing..."

I stare back up at him in complete awe that he just waltzed in here with who knows how many other demons on guard... but I suppose that Sebastian is really that awesome... "What do you mean?" I ask thinking about the last few days... can't think of breaking any-thing, blowing up a stove, or killing any trees...

"Well you got transported here somehow from the future and now look at you... kidnapped..."

I blush immediately, "So... I suppose that we'll be leaving as soon as we get Miss Spring..." I mutter.

"Yes." he says, I get out of bed with new energy with the thought of escaping this prison. He walks out the room door, _just walks out _as if this is Ciel's house and this is a normal day of work! I follow him after closing the door quietly, he turns a corner and stops at the first door on the right, he opens the door and enters. Follow him into the room and see my friend sleeping... "Wait outside." he tells me when I enter. I walk out and about twenty minuets latter, Sebastian comes back out of the door and tells me to get into the room. When I enter, he opens the window and jumps out. "Are we supposed-to do _that?!" _I ask surprised. He lands on his feet smoothly. Spring jumps and Sebastian catches her. I shrug and take a leap of faith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I hope that every-one enjoyed chapter 6 because it took me a _loooooong _time to finish... I of course want you to enjoy the rest but you get the point... I do not own Black Butler or any of its charters... sadly.**

* * *

When Sebastian catches me, I'm both surprised and not. I don't know how to explain it but I'm just... surprised yet not... oh never mind! He is still holding me, I force myself to look at him, "Can you put me down now?" I ask feeling very awkward. He puts me down and starts to walk towards the road, Spring and I have to sprint to catch up with him.

"So that's it?! We get abducted and you just leave with us?" Spring asks Sebastian once we get to him.

He looks down at her and nods, "Do you have a problem with being saved Miss?" he asks her. "If so, all you need to do is turn around now."

"Wha-what? No!" she gasps out. "Aren't you going to send for the police or something? Kill them? _Anything?!" _

"Miss Spring, please keep your voice down, I believe that the Tracy residence has taken note of your absence." Sebastian says looking around nervously. He probably doesn't want any unnecessary attention from anyone now...

"Umm... Sebastian, Claude said something about using Spring and I for... something because we have powers... what did he mean?"

Sebastian stops suddenly and I look up at the butler. He turns around and looks down at me. His eyes go red, "I suppose that I should tell Young Master that your powers have woken up somewhat..."

"Powers? Sebastian, what's going on? I'm staring to question my humanity!"

He smiles as if he knows some hidden good secret... he does I suppose. "You will find out more in the morning at the manor... but for the time being, I suggest that you run." he says with that oh so annoying closed eyed smile.

I look up at him and pull Spring with me into a sprint away from him, hay, if he says run, I will run!

**_Some time later..._**

Spring and I stop gasping for breath. How long have we been running? What happened? I have a side cramp that's bothering me and I clutch it wishing that it would go away. I hear rustling behind us but pass it off as a woodland animal, I look over at Spring who's on her back in the grass, I gasp in surprise when I hear an amused chuckling behind me. I turn around and see Sebastian, "Oh my lord! You scared the crap out of me!" I tell him.

A smile plays at his lips, "A proper lady never swears."

"Wait... what time is it?" I ask him.

"Past midnight... come on, I would rather deliver you two in one piece to the Young Master..."

"Well that explains the "proper lady" thing." Spring says getting up and wiping off her night-gown.

Sebastian smiles, "Come now, we shouldn't keep the Young Master waiting longer, he is a very impatient child."

_**Some more time later...**_

We reach the manner at-last, and I must admit, I missed the bratty kid myself... as we enter his office, the first words out of his mouth is, "Did you get the dress?"

"The dress?! We get kidnapped by a pedophile, and your worried about a _dress?! _We're-"

I bow, "I'm sorry Master, but we have failed in the attempt to get the dress..." I interrupt Spring, I agree with her but I don't want her to get killed by this demon.

He nods, "What did Alois want with you?"

"Claude said something about him using us because of powers in which Spring and I posses..."

Ciel's eyes just turned red and Spring shrinks away scared. "What he said is of no importance for the time being..." he says regaining his blue eye color. "However, what is important is that you two get some sleep... you both have lessons when you wake." Sebastian nods and I walk out of the office to go to the servants quarters to sleep for as long as I can.

**_Hours later..._**

I wake up on my own and climb out of the bed. Mey-Rin is of course not in her bad so it's probably time for me to hurry up and pull on the uniform and brush my hair. I walk over to the dresser and pull out one of the grey uniforms and a blue ribbon for my hair. I take off the night-gown and get into the uniform quickly. _When was the last time I bathed? _I ask my self... _I'll bathe tomorrow morning... _I brush out the tangles of my hair and pull it into a pony-tail and tie it back with the ribbon. I walk out of the room and go to find Spring, she's an early riser so she is probably up by now... unless she was really tired... "Your up already?" I hear the tired voice of my friend behind me, it startles me and I jump slightly. "Sebastian said to meet him in Ciel's office when you get up." I stare at her for a second, her hair is a mess, her glasses crooked and cracked, she has a bruised cheek where Alois must have slapped her when I wasn't with her, she looks a mess!

"What happened to you?" I ask her.

"Alois happened... come on, I don't know my way around, you have to lead me to Ciel's office..."

"You should probably clean yourself up first..."

"I can't brush out the tangles, tried already and a clump of hair got pulled out by the brush..."

"OK but when we get a chance, your bathing! You look like Medusa on a bad hair day..."

"Well you look like..." a long silence follows when she tries to think of something."Oh never mind!"

"Come on..." I say walking towards Ciel's office.

After a few turns, we stop in-front of the door, "Miss Spring, please behave..." I tell her.

"It's Spring... just Spring... no Miss or anything fancy like that..."

I knock before entering and see Ciel sitting at his desk, _Dose he have a life outside of this room? _I question. He looks at me then at Spring, his eyes settle on her sorry state, "A proper lady never lets herself looking like that." I hear Sebastian say from behind us. I turn around to look at the butler, he has glasses on now and is looking quite cross with the state of Spring. "Well I certainly have my work cut out." he sighs.

"I couldn't brush it down!" she protest's.

"Spring, you look like Medusa on a bad hair day..." I tell her again.

She glares at me, "You already said that!"

"I know! I'm just reminding you." I say to her smiling broadly.

Sebastian pulls a watch out of his pocket, looks at the time, and sigh's, "We're already behind schedule..." he mumbles. "A proper lady never lets herself get behind schedule! Now follow me to the room in which I will be teaching you..." he says leaving the room with us following.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm getting more reviews from people than normal! Thanks. Also I don't own Black Butler or any of its charters.**

* * *

When we reach the room which he will be teaching us in, I look around, _Is this the drawing-room? _I think to myself. The room has two desks and chairs side-by-side, "Now than, we shall begin when you take your seats." he says interrupting me from my thoughts. Spring and i look at each other, _What have I gotten myself into? _her look says, _Well, I don't know about you, but when I find the jerk who did this to us, just because of this lesson alone. I'm going to kill them very painfully. _I think, but my look probably says this, _We're so dead. _I sit down in the desk to the left and Spring sits in the one to the right.

Spring is slouching and Sebastian walks up to her with a ruler in his hands. He holds both ends in both hands, "Sit up Miss Spring, a proper lady _never _slouches." she looks up at him sheepishly and sits up a bit more but is still slightly slouching.

_Damn it Spring! Sit up all the way! _I think as Sebastian sigh's, "Miss Spring, please sit up all the way." he says tapping his ruler on the table. She sighs heavily and sits up. "Good, now we may continue with the rest of the lesson." he says leaving the room for half a minute and returning with a tea cart with lemon scones and French Toast and of course, tea on it. "Your first lesson is how to eat like a lady."

_Is he looking as Spring? I'm going to take a wild guess here and assume that he's seen her eat new food before... _when she try's new food, she eats like there's no tomorrow, in other words, like a pig, messy and chew's with her mouth open. It's disgusting. He starts to pour the tea, "For today's breakfast, you will be having Earl Grey tea with a Lemon Scone or French Toast. Which will you prefer?" _He's doing it so normally! Wonder how often he serves someone that's in a maid's uniform...  
_

"A scone." Spring says resisting to grab it herself.

"Miss Spring, do not be afraid of the scones." he says eying her closely.

Spring reaches for the scone plate without another thought, however, when she's halfway to the plate, Sebastian hits her knuckles with his ruler with a loud thwacking sound, Spring winces.

"A proper lady _never _serves herself." he says while carefully setting down a plate with a scone on it and pours her some tea in a fragile looking tea-cup. "Miss Willow, which would you prefer, a scone, or French Toast?" he asks while pouring tea into a tea-cup.

"French Toast." I say.

"Miss Willow, please do not forget your manners as Miss Spring did." he says with his famous fake closed eyed smile.

I glare up at him, "French Toast _please." _I say while rolling my eyes at him.

"A proper lady never rolls her eyes." he opens his eyes and looks over at Spring as he's saying this, "Miss Spring, did anyone ever tell you that you may eat?"

"Mmf... nopef." she says spraying food everywhere.

_Charming..._ I think.

"A proper lady _never, _I repeat, _never_ speaks with her mouth open or stuffs her face like a pig with food." he says sighing while closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Spring stops eating, "Sorry..." she mumbles when she swallows.

Sebastian sigh's as if the most hardest thing in the world is to teach two girls from the future "proper lady etiquette" is the most hardest thing in the world. "You may eat." he says sighing yet again.

**_After tutoring...  
_**

After tutoring, I'm tired, the hours contained Lady Etiquette, Math, Reading, Music, and other normal school things. Sebastian has decided that Spring is behind me in Lady Etiquette so now or only class together is gone, so now Sebastian will be teaching me after I finish my house chores, in other-words, at about 5:00 PM on an average day in-till about 12:00 AM. So all-in-all, I probably will only be getting five to six hours of sleep nightly. I really hope that I miscalculated on that because that would suck!

"Willow, what are you doing?" Sebastian asks me while I dust the library.

"Dusting..." I tell him.

"Spring was supposed-to find you and tell you that Young Master wishes to speak with you."

"Well she didn't-"

"Proper lady's do not use contraction words." Sebastian interrupts me.

"She _did not_ come to tell me." I say rolling my eyes at him.

"A proper lady does not-"

"Roll her eyes! Yes I know!"

"Or interrupts someone."

"You interrupted me!"

"Yes, to current you, now you really must get going, the Young Master is waiting in his study for you."

I start down the hall-way to the office, it's not that far away really, only a three-minute walk if you don't get lost. I turn a corner and continue to walk straight. I turn another corner and then stop at the office door and knock. I hear a muffled "Enter." seconds later and enter the dimly lit office, I close the door behind me, Ciel sits at his chair going over a paper, _I have a sad feeling that he has no other life outside this office anymore... _I think to myself. His eye shifts up to me from the paper and puts it down. "I think that you should have a look at this." he says pushing the paper to me.

**_Spring, _ **

_**You are there for the same reason as Willow, I would start by saying that no one misses you, but I think that you already know that... you will be harder to break than Willow, but I** **do enjoy a challenge! Let me start off by saying this, what all the bully's said about you, they called you fat, slut, whore, Fat Alberta, you remember the rest, you would sit alone on the swing set with no one else to feel your pain, no friends to speak to, and on top of that you would sit alone at night in the fetal position crying, telling yourself, "that's not true! I'm beautiful just fat, I don't even date so how could I be a whore?" well I'm writing to tell you this, they were all right, you are fat, a slut, a whore, your are Fat Alberta, never forget that Fatty... remember that nickname your daddy would call you in-till your mother killed him? Remember? Piggy! Ha! It explains you perfectly, Piggy! Your pathetic! I have a feeling that you will be hearing more from me Spring, because I do not think that you're not broken just yet... **_

_**From your only true friend: **_

_**Anonymous**_

I look up crying, "Did she read this?" I ask afraid to know the answer.

Ciel nods, "Yes, Sebastian brought in the note along with Spring in tears. Is that all true?"

"I know that the bullying part is, just I didn't know that she would cry and say that... or that her father was murdered by her mother or that he called her Piggy..." I whimper, feeling like my life is golden compared to hers. "Young Master, may I make a request?" I ask sheepishly.

He nods.

"When we find the sick bastard, can I kill them?" I ask with fire burning in my eyes.

Ciel smiles largely, "I thought you would say that... I would expect you to put an end to this by your hand and your way, Willow."

* * *

**What do you think of the end? I put a lot of thought in it and I want to know if I did a good job on this chapter! Review please! Thanks :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters because I am not awesome enough.**

* * *

"Thank-you Young Master." I say with pictures of me killing the sick twisted jerk who did this to Spring dancing around in my mind. Doing something like that to me is _not OK,_ but do it to my friends, you better move to mars without a space suit and die.

Ciel's smile turns into a smirk as the pictures in my mind get worse for the person. _Is he seeing this? _I ask myself because his smirk keeps getting bigger every time the death gets worse. "Tomorrow we're going into town early in the morning, so if you wish to retire now, you may." he says just before I think that the smirk just may fall off his face.

I bow down to him and leave the room to go to bed, for some reason, I'm really tired and just want to snuggle up and fall asleep and have a good dream of home...

_**The next morning...**_

I wake up and Mey-Rin is still asleep, Sebastian is leaning over me, I just now notice that I'm cold, and dripping wet. _Aww... just the way to wake up! With a demon in your face at an ungodly hour, dripping wet, and _freezing cold_! I love my life... _I think to my-self, "I'm going to guess that I didn't wake up fast enough for you..." I whisper barely audible. He smiles that cocky fake smile and tells me to get ready to leave and then leaves the small room. _Well I'm wide awake now..._ I think to myself. I lay in the bed for just a minute more and get up, go over to the dresser, and pull out a _dress. __What the... what happened to my maid uniforms?_ I ask myself. The dress is mostly red, it has a V neck that ends just before the breast line, theirs other dresses to, one's all black and looks like funereal wear, anthers blue with a U neck, this one has jewels on it, it looks lovely but blue isn't really my color. Theirs a purple one with red encrusted diamonds on it, and that's it. I start to pull off the night-gown and go into the bath-room, after locking the door, I get into the bathtub, I rub off the dirt on my feet and start to wash my hair. I put some weird smelling shampoo in my hair, it smells like lavender, but really strong. I wash that out and put conditioner in my hair and wash that out. I then wash my face off of dirt and sweat and get out. _Why didn't I bring in the dress? _I think as I dry myself off. There's a knock at the door. "Just a second!" I say and cover myself with the towel and then unlock the door and open it. Sebastian stands they're looking at his watch. Mey-Rin's still asleep and is steadily snoring now. "Yea?" I ask hiding my body behind the door.

"Please hurry." he says, "We are running late as it is and seeing how you're not even dressed..."

"I will... can you please... umm leave?" I ask him blushing.

He walks out of the room again and shuts the door, this wakes Mey-Rin up, _And yet oddly us speaking didn't..._ I think to myself as I walk across the room and picking up the dress off the bed.

"What time is it?" Mey-Rin asks groggily still trying to waking up. I walk over to the dresser and pick up a pocket watch, _When did this get here? _I wonder.

"4:56." I tell the maid. _Who gets up at 4:00 AM?! _I wonder. The maid gets up as I drop the towel and start to put on a girdle. "Can you help me? I've never put on one of these..."

The maid nods and walks over to me. "Put your hands on the wall." she tells me. I do so and she starts to tighten it. I'm expecting pain but find none. Just some tight squeezing in my stomach as the girdle tightens and takes my oxygen slowly. But no pain. _Maybe the girdle was made especially for me?_ Mey-Rin stops and she steps away. I step away from the wall and walk over to the mirror. I look more skinny then before... I pull on the dress and it fits perfectly. I sit and start to brush my hair and find that I don't have a ribbon with this outfit, so I let my black hair down and go past my shoulders.

"Miss Silver... may I braid your hair?" Mey-Rin's voice comes from behind me.

"Miss? Why Miss Silver suddenly?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"It seems impolite to call you just by your first name while dressed like that, yes it does!" she answers blushing and looking down.

"Well, yes, please do braid my hair." I tell her turning to her smiling. She walks over to me and takes some locks of my black hair and starts to braid it.

"How did you start to work for the Young Master?" I ask the women.

She looks up from her work, "It's a long story, yes it is." she says trying to weasel out of the question.

"How long is long?" I ask her.

"To long for now, it is." she says.

"OK..." I say knowing that she just doesn't want to answer the question. She finishes the braid and puts a silver ribbon on it to keep it from undoing. _Where did she get the ribbon? _I wonder to myself as I stand and start to walk out the door while shouting, "Thanks! I've got to go now." over my shoulder to Mey-Rin.

I hurriedly rush to Ciel's office and knock, "Enter." I hear and open the door to see Ciel, Spring, and Sebastian all in the room, Spring sitting on a chair, Ciel sitting in his usual place, and Sebastian standing behind him. "What took you so long?" Spring asks.

"Sorry..." I mumble.

"A lady never mumbles." Sebastian says to me.

"I hate you." I tell Sebastian, he smirks at me.

"We should get to the carriage, we are running late." Ciel says, he says while glancing at me for a half second as if saying _Because of Willow._ OK... it was my fault. Ciel gets up and starts to leave the room with Sebastian following, Spring stays just a second longer and gets up to follow the two out. I do the same after looking out the window at the beautiful sun-rise. I walk out of the office and follow Spring to the carriage.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: OK, I don't think I'll be able to update for three days after this chapter... Also, I don't own Black Butler or any of its charters.**

* * *

I climb into the carriage with the help of Sebastian and sit next to Spring, she has a distant look on her face, as if she's thinking of something sad. "Are you OK?" I ask her.

She jumps slightly and nods, "Just thinking I suppose." she whispers almost.

"Umm... Spring, is it true... that... your mother killed-"

"Yes..." she says to me before I can finish my sentence.

"Why didn't I know?" I ask her, we've been friends for as long as I can remember and yet, she seems so... happy and care free... how can she hide her past so... easily? The bully's' I didn't know about in-till recently, the murder just now, and... how didn't I notice this?! There had to be an attitude change, no matter how small I _had _to of noticed it!

"Because you never asked about my home life... no one did really... it's not your fault."

"Miss Spring, a proper lady-"

"NO ONE CARES SEBASTIAN!" I yell at him.

"A proper lady never raises her voice or-"

"I do not care!" I tell him.

Ciel smirks and try's not to chuckle, I grin at him happy that the young demon found that funny.

Spring smiles at me, it's fake but better than nothing at this point and we continue to ride in silence.

_**Hours later... maybe**_

* * *

Hours later (maybe... time fly's slow!) the carriage comes to a stop and I hear Sebastian step down from the driver thing to open the door for us. Ciel gets out followed by Spring who's followed by me. We're in-front of the Undertaker's shop, _Please don't let this be another talk about petting cats! _I think. Sebastian pushes open the door and we enter the coffin filled shop. Spring sighs when she starts to hear laughing and I suddenly remember their bet last time.

_*Flash back time!*_

* * *

_Spring and I walked into the shop, we heard laughing from one of the coffins like I expected, "Kehehe!" it says. "Find me if you can!"  
_

_"We're here on business of Ciel Phantomhive!" I yelled at the rows and rows of coffins before me. _

_The Undertaker rises from a coffin and faces us, "Kehehe!" he laughs or chuckles. "You think that I didn't know that child?" he started to walk towards me, stepping over and around coffins littering the floor. "Such pretty eyes." he said when he reaches me gripping my chin and leading it upwards to face him. "Such very pretty and _odd _eyes!" __he said as if speaking to himself._

_"What's odd about my eyes_ shinigami_?" I ask, "If you ask me, your eyes are pretty odd to..." _

_"Yes well-" he got interrupted by a cat springing across his shop. "Oh pretty kitty, how'd I love to pet you!" he said clapping like a happy child. _

_"What ever..." Spring said. "Hay... I bet that if I ever come here again, I'd find you in twenty minuets!" _

_"Kehehe!" he said after catching the cat, "Such a good kitty... you're so soft! Keheh... if you louse, I get to dissect you!" _

_"Your on!"_

She has a death wish by a shinigami doesn't she... _I thought._

_*End flash back!*_

* * *

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Spring shouts gleefully as she starts to race around the room removing coffin lids looking for the man.

Ciel stares at her uncertainly as the girl runs from coffin to coffin looking for the Undertaker, being only led by his laughs, "Kehehe!" he says yet again as if making fun of the girl.

"What's the meaning of this behavior?!" Ciel finally shouts.

"Spring made a bet with Undertaker that she can find him in twenty minuets or less, if she doesn't find him, he gets to dissect her."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sebastian asks looking at the scene unfold as Spring looks behind the desk, in the back room, and in coffins as if a demon was chasing her...

"Because you're an awesome demon thingy and your never surprised."

"Demon thingy?" he asks eyebrows raised.

"Yes... an awesome demon thingy at that!" I say looking up at him.

"Also a proper lady-"

"Don't care enough." I interrupt him.

"A proper lady-"

"Still don't care."

He sighs, "Must you be so complicated and stubborn?"

"Yes." I say smirking at him. Spring continues to look in the places that you'd expect him to be hiding. "Should we help her? I do not feel like having my friend dissected today..." I say.

"Looks like she is doing fine on her own." Ciel mutters.

_Since when is "fine" rushing around a shop, looking for a Death God that's playing Hid-and-Seek to not be dissected? _I think.

Spring finally looks in the right coffin and Undertaker comes up, "You found me, kehehe." he says.

"Yes I did... kehehe." she replays mimicking his laugh.

"Now, Undertaker, can you please tell us what information you have gathered off of the most recent victim?" Ciel interrupts the odd moment much to my relief.

"First give me the gift of true laughter!" he says.

"OK! Knock, knock!"

"Spring, this is not the time nor the place." I tell her.

"Aww..." she wines.

"Well I have something that _might _work..." I mutter blushing.

The Undertaker, Ciel, Sebastian, and Spring all stare at me expectantly.

"Umm... OK, once while babysitting-"

"What is this strange activity called babysitting?" Undertaker asks.

"Where you watch a child while the parents are out. Well as I was saying, while I was watching this child, she turned on the T.V-"

"What is a T.V?" Undertaker asks yet another question.

"It's a-"

"Miss Silver, a proper lady never-"

"DO YOU WANT TO TELL THE DAMN STORY?!" I yell at Sebastian. This get Undertaker to laugh loud. I blush, _Well that wasn't planned... _"Well that went perfectly planned!" I say, _Lies are wonderful!_ I think.

Undertaker stops laughing a second later and regains what little sanity he has.

"The victims Undertaker!" Ciel says growing impatient.

"Yes, yes." he says. "Well, a little girl, she looked a lot like little Willow here, came in as a client, her tong was missing and she had cuts up and down her pretty little body... poor little thing, but I made her all pretty again!"

_Cuts?! _"Did she bleed to death?" I find it surprising when my voice comes out.

"Kehehe... yes she did!" he says while inching closer to me again, he takes my jaw in his left hand, "The first step the murderer however was to cut out both eyes, then the tong, then cut the little child with a dull razor..."

"Dull razor, no eyes, cut out tong, bled to death?" Spring whimper's turning pale. "My dad died that way by the hands of my mother..." her voice comes barely above a whisper as we all turn around to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! I got a few about grammar and thanks, I know my grammar is horrible, but I'm trying, I'll also go back when I have tome to proof-read and such, thanks for the advice! Also I don't own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

The Undertaker breaks the silence by laughing, earning a glare from me and a whimper from Spring. Tears build up in her eyes and start to spill on her cheeks. "Spring, how do you know the details? Did you see or did the police tell you?" I ask her, I know that this isn't the proper question to ask now, but I'm really curious to ask.

"I-" she sobs loudly and try's to regain her breath, "I wa-was hiding under th-the bed of my parents r-room." she chokes out. "I could hear the p-pained screams of my Father. H-he had never been ni-nice to me but no one deserves t-to die so... so horribly!" she starts to bawl her fists up and her shoulders tense.

"Spring, are you alright?"

"_No! Would you be _alright _if I asked you these things?! I wasn't blessed with not having to watch my father die!" _She cry's into her hands. "I wasn't blessed with good memories of him." she almost whispers. "Only memories of him calling me Piggy, beating my mother when drunk, of fighting, of-"

"Spring, that's not true, I watched my parents get brutally murdered... you're not alone, so don't act like you are..." I say hugging her close. I feel her tears soak through the fabric of the dress I'm wearing but don't care, I glance over at Sebastian and Ciel, their staring at us, Ciel's face seems to say, _What just happened?_ while Sebastian stands calmly. I don't know how else to comfort my friend, I just hope that this is enough to make her stop crying and acting as if she's about to die or something.

"You both watched your parents die?" Ciel breaks the silence.

_Not a good time dude! _I think, "Apparently so..." I say. _Is is possible that Spring's Mother somehow got here to or that- _

"Young Master, we must get going now or we'll be late." Sebastian say's successfully cutting into my thoughts.

_Late for what?_

"Yes Sebastian." Ciel says while turning to the Undertaker once-more and nods.

"Thank-you for your information Undertaker." I say to the strange man.

"Kehehe, my pleasure to helping such a... strange little girl who comes from an even stranger species!" he says dancing around me and stopping in-front of me.

_Strange species?_

Spring unlatches from my shirt, "I'll be in the carriage." she says suddenly.

When she leave's Undertaker is still in-front of me staring down with a wide grin, "Keheh... such pretty eyes... if only I could remove them and put them in a jar so I can look at them almost every day. You're time is running out girly!"

_He must truly be nuts! Wait... time? What?!_ "What do you mean?" I ask as he tilts my head by my chin so that he can stare straight into my eyes.

"Such pretty eyes for a mixed breed..."

Sebastian walks in suddenly.

"Miss Silver, we're going too be late. Please do hurry." he walks back out.

_Damn you Sebastian! What dose "mixed breed mean"? _"'Such pretty eyes for a mixed breed'? What do you mean? I'm human yes?" I ask.

"Miss Silver!" Sebastian says coming in and hurry's me out.

_Am I not human? _I question myself as I climb into the carriage. As I look out the window, my mind wonders, _Can't demons tell if someone is human or not?_ _Maybe I can ask Ciel without sounding... crazy..._ "Umm... Sir can I ask you something very... odd?" I ask feeling his eye shift to me.

"Hmm?" he replays.

"Am I... human?" I ask.

I can now feel his eye on me as he stares intensely, I look at him, dead in the... eye. He looks as if he's trying to debate whether it would be a good idea to tell me something. "I asked you, I'm ready for the _real _answer, please don't lie to me..." I tell him.

He lets out an over-dramatic sigh, "No..." he says.

I turn pale, my eyes turn a deep shade of gray, I feel like I'm going to vomit, all in all, I'm freaking out big time. "Then... what am I?" I ask, I can now feel Spring shifting her gaze over to me then Ciel.

"Wow... you really don't know?" Spring asks, I turn to her, her left eyebrow is lifted.

"Miss Spring, a proper lady never-"

"SEBASTIAN, FOR GOD'S SAKE SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT MY SPECIES HERE!" I yell at him turning red with anger.

I hear chuckling, "A proper lady never-"

"Shut up." I say, voice turning down to a lower pitch. "Now, Ciel, Spring, _what the hell am I?" _I ask them.

Spring looks to Ciel for help as if saying, _You can take this one. _

Ciel responds to her look with one that says, _How did you know about her? _

And I resound with, "TELL ME THE DAMN ANSWER!"

"Ciel, you may take the honor of telling Silver the answer, for I am to scared of her."

Ciel sweat-drops, "I do not know, all I know is that _you're not human! _Now please drop the subject..."

"You don't know either?! Are you people _stupid?!_" Spring asks looking surprised with the demon boy's naivety.

"No, I am not stupid, my senses just are not strong enough to tell, if you should asking anyone, you should ask Sebastian!" Ciel yells, I can see anger in his eye.

"Spring, Sebastian, what am I? I'll take an answer from either of you..."

"A proper-"

"Any answer but that one." I interrupt Sebastian.

"If I tell you, will you freak out if the two bloods are of opposite nature?" Spring asks.

"Depends on the species... speaking of non-humans, how do you know that I'm not human?"

"Because... umm... I'll tell you later..." she mumbles.

"Just tell me what I am!" I say to her, patience running low.

"Your... Sebastian, can you tell what she is? I don't want to tell her..." Spring mumbles blushing.

"A proper lady-"

"Just tell me then answer! And stop being all "A proper lady" this and "A proper lady" that! It's annoying!"

He sighs deeply, "As you wish... your both-" he gets cut off by a giant crashing sound from outside and I hear Claude's silky voice.

"Ahh... seems as if I've found the two girls that my young master wants back..." he says with possibly fake glee in his voice.

Spring turns pale, instantly remembering that voice. "WHY ARE DEMONS AND NON-HUMANS EVERY-WHERE I GO?!" she screams and starts to whimper.

"Calm down!" I tell her patting her knee.

"Humans are nicer and less scary and I can beat one!" she whimper's closing her eyes.

"Umm... that's not... strange at all to say." I say to her.

"I wanna go home!" she whimper's again.

"_Will you stop crying?!" _Ciel yells at her. "_Crying wont help us_! What will help us is to-"

"Give me the girls!" I hear the fake cheery voice of Alois Trancy from outside the carriage door, too close for comfort.

"I really hope you were going to say something like "Stay calm and Carry on" and not "Give Trancy you two"."

"I refuse to give him two of my bishops. You both are too valuable."

"Bishops? Since when where we playing Chess?! We're not playing-"

"He calls almost everyone a chess piece... really being a pawn is a great honor so being a bishop to him..."

"I don't want too be a chess piece though!" Spring wines.

"He condensers Sebastian too be a chess piece in some sense! Just shut up!" I snap at her.

I hear Alois snickering from outside and I glare at the carriage door. I hear fighting outside and I think about escaping through the other door and running, but decide against it when Ciel looks at me as if telling me not to.

Suddenly, the carriage flips over and I close my eyes not wanting to see what happens next. It seems as if gravity quits for a second then comes back full force as it keeps rolling away, my head meets the top of the carriage with a hard thud at last and I feel pain in my neck, on the top of my head, and in my arms and legs, I feel blood trickling from my head, my leg may or may not be broken, and I might have a concussion.

"Ugg..." I moan in pain as I attempt to sit up only too be stopped by a hand pressing on my chest.

I open my eyes and see Claude hovering over me. I blink surprised that Sebastian hadn't stopped him or that Ciel at least hadn't.

I turn my head over to spring who has found Alois hovering over her, he has his foot planted firmly on her to not let her get up like the cocky bastard he is.

"I do not think it would be in your best health interest for you to get up, wouldn't you agree Miss Willow?" Claude says while getting to close to me and whispering into my ear like the pervert he may be.

"N-no... I don't think so..." I whimper, fully aware of my place in this situation.

"Good... now that we understand each other, perhaps I can finish my job here..." he says and everything turns black... _Of course it does! Why not make the person black out to make things more tense?! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: First off, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! Second, I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

I wake up in a sour mood, my mood only worsens when I look around and remember that Trancy has abducted me and Ciel did nothing to attempt to save me... just then a little voice pipes up in my head: _Now, now Silver, he could have knocked out, could have knocked out of the carriage, could have been held down, could have- _

_Shut up..._ I snap at the voice. I moan in the large bed and look around, theirs no windows, a bathroom, the door, a dresser, and of course, a bed. I try to move but find that I can't, I try harder, harder, and harder, but I find after struggling, all that happens is a searing pain goes through me... I sigh and give up finally, knowing that the odds of sleep visiting again is slim after waking up in Trancy manor and being bind or something down to a bed...

_**What seems like hours later...**_

What seems like hours later, the door leading into the hall opens and in walks Alois followed by Claude. Alois smiles happily at me, "Well good-morning sleepy-head! You have been asleep for several days and I was starting to get scared that Claude had killed you and that I would have to punish Claude!"

"Where's Spring?!" is the first thing out of my mouth instead of a greeting.

"It seems as if our gust does not have proper manners Claude! What do you think we should do about that?" he says shifting his weight to on foot and putting a hand on his chin and crossing his other arm over his chest. "Ooo! I know! We should punish her!"

I sweat drop at this, _Whats up with this kid and punishments?! _"Umm... _or _you could train me to become a better lady?" I suggest, not wanting to know what he does for punishments here.

"No! A punishment sounds much more fun and disciplining!"

_I really hope that they have you sit in a corner and sulk for an hour! _I think but knowing that it probably will be a lot more worse...

"Wha-what will you do?" I ask as hundreds of horrible forms of torture run through my head, each one worse than the last.

Alois smiles devilishly, "Oh wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, I actually would..." I say, eyes narrowing at him, I feel power coursing through my veins in anger and I struggle against the restrains and pain shoots up at me...

"Tisk, tisk little girl..." Alois says while coming closer to me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you... it'll only make it more painful..." he says bending down to my ear and whispering, "And I don't think that you like pain... or perhaps you do..." as he says this, a slight smirk traces his lips.

"Get away from me you demonic imp!" I snap at him.

"Oh ho ho! Claude! She's not being nice to me!" he says, sounding like a little kid tattling on his brother.

"Miss Willow, if you will be so nice as to not to be rude any farther..." he says glaring at me.

I glare right back and to my surprise, he slams into the wall behind him, as if someone pushed him into the wall hard enough to crack the wall slightly. He gets up from the slight slump and stands up fully, "You little bitch! You'll pay for that you-"

"Claude, calm down." Alois says, looking slightly amused. "We'll punish her soon enough."

"Whats up with you and punishing people?" I ask him, letting some of my annoyance show. "Also, can you let me up?" I ask looking hopeful.

Alois nods at Claude who whisks the sheets off me and revivals me in a night-gown, _I really hope that Alois or Claude didn't touch me in my sleep... _he looks over my body with a hungry look in his eyes. _Oh hell no! You are _not _falling for me! _Then when he walks away, I can move again! So I do the first thing that comes to mind, I run to the door as fast as I can with a majorly pissed demon chasing me from behind. In about five seconds flat, I find myself pinned to a wall with Claude's elbow in my back and a golden butter knife to my throat. He laughs at my failed attempt.

"OK... that was a horrible fail on my part..." I mumble into the wall.

"If you try anything, you'll get a knife to your head..."

I sigh, "OK... I surrender Claude... there you happy?"

He grunts, "Perhaps..." he mutters.

Alois walks down the hall and shows up by me, "Aww... you don't like our hospitality? Well to bad!" he says bitch-slapping me on the side of my face when Claude lets me go. I grip my cheek wishing that Sebastian or even Ciel would show up to save me from this living hell... "Well! Lets get on with your punishment shall we?" Alois says cheerily as if he were talking about opening a birthday present.

"Couldn't the slap be the punishment?" I ask.

"Nope!"

"Stupid bipolar midget!" I mumble under my breath. I see Alois's eyes flash with anger as he starts to lead me somewhere. Probably a room that they use for punishments... Claude is leading from the back, making sure that I don't try to run again. Alois stops at a room and opens it with a key that he pulls from his pants pocket. _He has pockets?! _I look into the room and see that I was right... the room has chains, shackles, weird devices that I don't even want to know what their for, a whip, and other stuff that you might expect to find from a mid-evil torture chamber... _Dying would be better than going in there! _I think at I turn around and see the triplets walking down the hall. _Heh... their cuter in person... WHAT AM I THINKING?! _I turn my attention to Claude and try to find all the possible ways of escape. _If I run straight down the hall, death, if I do really random zig zags, possible capture, if I don't, painful punishment... yep! I'm sold to the zig zag plan! _I think as I start to run. The triplets look at me for half a second and start to run at me, Claude starts to try to catch me and throws three knives at me, they all narrowly miss my head. "Don't kill her! Just capture her." I hear Alois shout from the direction that I'm running from. His command either comforted me or worried me. _I feel like I'm flying... wait... _I look down and see that I am running... _Oh thank-god! _I'm painting not but not slowing down, which really sucks because next-thing I know, I crash through a window and I'm falling down two never-ending story's!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

As soon as I hit the pavement, a piercing pain goes through my body, but to my surprise, I have no broken bones and am alive, but if I ever did that again, I have a feeling that I would die or break a leg. I get up quickly, not giving enough time to wonder very much how the heck I didn't die or get any broken bones from the fall and start to run like hell. I look behind me momentary and find Claude, the triplets, and Hanna running after me. I run for the road leading off the property, I can feel the demons gaining up on me and then I remember Springs still at the mansion! _Crap! I'll tell Ciel and Sebastian when I get back... _if _I get back that is... _I think as I gain speed. _How haven't they caught me yet? Surly I can't run so fast that the can't... _I think as trees and bushes go by me at an unbelievable speed. _How fast am I running?! _I think just as town comes into view. _What the _hell_?! How the heck-_

I'm not watching where I'm going and I run into someone suddenly, I fall to the ground and look up to find a black-haired man in a butler uniform, he turns around and looks down. Much to my relief, its Sebastian.

"First off, sorry, second off, _help me!_" I say getting up quickly and hiding behind him like a scared child... OK... I am a scared child...

Claude, Hanna, and the triplets aren't far behind me, really only the few seconds in which I used to pick myself up and speak, they're there. Claude glares at Sebastian and me, trying to find a way to take me again without fighting probably. Sebastian looks calm and smirks at him. "I see that you have brought back Miss Silver, but where's Miss Spring? I do hope that you have taken good care of them. They are quite valuable as you know. I would hate to have to avenge her."

_Dose he mean that they could have killed her?! I swear if they laid on finger on her-  
_

Claude chuckles, "I would like to see you try."

_Oh no he didn't! Only Ciel can annoy and insult Sebastian! And sometimes me...  
_

Sebastian looks over his shoulder with a look that says, _Run when the fight starts. _Or something close to that... even if he didn't show that look, I was planing on running back to the Phantomhive mansion when I can...

Sebastian smirks at Claude, "I would show you but sadly, there's to many people surrounding us..."

"That's what a coward would say Michaelis." Claude says smirking slightly. "Besides, there's always _ally ways._"

_Yep... the perfect place to murder someone... or... BAD MIND! _The triplets start whispering among them selves, _Damn gossipers. _Claude looks as Sebastian expectantly, probably waiting for him to go into the ally closet to us. When Sebastian doesn't move, Claude sigh's and walks down the ally, followed by Hanna and the triplets. Sebastian sighs heavily and follows close behind. He turns around momentary and mouths out one word to me. _Run._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short... it's shorter than my usual that's for sure... hope that you enjoyed though!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

When Sebastian mouthed that word to me, I turn and _run. "__Run, run, run as fast as you can; you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!" _the song taunts me as I run for my life through the busy streets in the night-gown. I run into a child, the mother starts to shout at me as I gain speed, people start to stare at me, whispering to them-selves, _If they have something to say about me, say it to my face! _I run past a women carrying some apples, she drops them all when I run into her, "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU BRAT!" she yells at me as I sprint past her.

"SORRY!" I yell back. I start to run around wagons, go past shops and nearly pass Undertaker's shop, _Would he help me? _I think as I run in. "UNDERTAKER!" I yell as a form of greeting. He comes out from behind the desk.

"Hello Missy... kehehe... how may I be of service?"

"You can hide me!" I say painting, bending down and pushing my hands on my knees as I regain oxygen into my lungs. "Or if possible, teleport me to Phantomhive Manor..." I say.

"Kehehe... I can't do that, however Young Earl and his butler can..." he says going over the counter and appearing to close to me in seconds flat. He tilts my chin back and runs an abnormally soft hand over my cheek.

_To close! To close, to close, to CLOSE! _

"I see that our little Mixey has gained some power... hmm?"

"What am I? What is a 'mixed breed' as you put it?"

"Kehehe... so you don't know what you are? So sad for our little Mixey..."

"What am I reaper?!" I demand with venom in my eyes.

"You are my little Mixey!" he says and starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"Would you speak if I made you laugh?"

Undertaker starts to clap like a happy child. "Yes."

"OK..." _What do I tell him? Last time was very... unexpected... maybe if I somehow... it would be awesome if he just told me... _"If I tell you this, you must _never _tell anyone..."

He nods eagerly.

"OK... on my first date with the boy that I always wanted to kiss, I had to go pee really badly... well we were in a... an advanced carriage and the ride was going to take another hour, well we were sitting _really _close to each-other, his hand on my lap, and I peed myself... well the warm liquid got my dress wet and his hand with my urine."

Undertaker starts to laugh and calms down after about five minutes, "Well my little Mixey- Kehehe- your blood is the opposite of each-other..."

"What am I?"

"Your demonic and angelic..."

I turn pale, _That explains almost every-thing... the eye color issue, the fast running, the not being caught by the family assassins, the ability too not getting burnt by fire..._ "What is Spring?" I ask.

"What do you think my little Mixey?" he asks and starts to munch on a dog done shaped cookie.

"Is she..." _Lets see here... strange, wears glasses- _"A Reaper?"

"Kehehe... nope! Try again Mixey!"

_Cruel when need be... is very good with knife throwing _(a bet I lost) _can sense species- _"Demonic?"

"Bingo! Kehehe..."

_My best friend is demonic and I'm angelic and demonic?! This seems like some cheesy fan fiction that a fan-girl would make! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

I stand in-front of the Undertaker, expecting him to tell me that he's kidding or pranking me... _I'm demonic and angelic... Spring is demonic... this is all a dream right? I'll wake up on that park bench and laugh at myself for having this dream... but do I really want to wake up? I don't like being homeless, begging people for money, going through garbage... if this is the price that I must pay, am I OK with it? Am I? I want my mom and dad, I want to wake up in my old bed, run down the hall and hug them, tell them what happened, and tell me that it's OK...  
_

"Miss Silver," Sebastian walks in and cuts through my thoughts, "It is time to return home."

"OK..." I say, I sound as if I'm about to cry... "Did you win the fight?" I ask him trying to get my mind off what just happened.

"Naturally." he says and starts to lead the way out of Undertaker's shop. Sebastian leads me to a carriage that waits outside, he opens the door to it and helps me in. When I get in, I turn and see Ciel siting and looking out the window.

"Demonic and angelic... such a strange mix..." he mutters to the window.

"You heard that?" I say looking down and blushing.

"Yes..." he says turning to me.

"Spring is still at the Trancy estate..." I say feeling ashamed that I didn't rescue her with me.

"I know..." he says sounding calm.

_How can he be calm when Spring was kidnapped?! _"Well are we going to save her?"

Ciel looks at me, the look on his face seems to say, _Are you really that naïve?!_

_Am I? _I start to wonder. _Am I really that stupid to think that I can help? I literally just found out that I'm demonic and angelic, I'm not trained, and my best friend was abducted, _and _is demonic... what has my life tu__rned into? Some cheesy stupid story?! I think so... _I sigh loudly and look down, _OK... let's go over this, I'm in 1893, orphaned, living in a house full of demons, __a bad human maid, a cook that can't cook anything, an old butler who really only drinks tea and says 'Ho, ho, ho', a- _

"Willow!"

"Wha-?" I say looking up surprised by being knocked out of my thoughts. I look at Ciel, he's outside of the carriage now, waiting for me, I look past him and see Phantomhive manner, _How did we get here so fast?! _I wonder as I get up and climb out of the carriage.

"Sebastian will escort you to your room where you will change into something more... right for day. When you have dressed, you will come to my office."

"Umm... OK, but why does Sebastian have to escort me to the maid's room?"

"Because, considering what has happened, I would not be surprised if Claude tried to capture you when alone."

_I hate to admit it, but he does have a valid point, however, Sebastian is not coming into that room! _I sigh, "OK... but don't-"

"A proper lady-"

"Expect me to allow him in the room... and Sebastian, did I not say something about you not doing the 'proper lady' this and 'proper lady' that?" I say, hands on my hips, eye-brow raised looking up at the butler.

"As you wish..." he says, eye-brow twitching and looking rather annoyed.

"You look... annoyed..." I say stating the obvious.

All he does is mutter something about angels and I see Ciel out of the corner of my eye trying his best not to giggle.

"I'm not full angel..." I mutter looking down as we walk inside.

_**Inside...  
**_

I'm now inside my room, Sebastian's outside keeping guard. I look through the wardrobe at the now maid's uniforms. _Well it was fun while it lasted... where the heck did all the wonderful dresses go?! _I wonder as I pull out a grey maid uniform and a silver ribbon. I sit on a wooden stool and start to start to brush down my hair after putting on the uniform, _Suppose that life is back to normal... or how normal you can get when sucked back in time, in a house with two- no three demons, and you find out that your half demonic and half angelic... yep, life's back to normal! Wow... you know that your life's screwed up when _that _is suddenly normal... _ I think as I start to put my hair into a pony-tail with the silver ribbon. _Are they mocking my fake name with this ribbon? _I look in the mirror and stare into my eyes as they slowly turn dark green, _Green for panic, worried, and the month Spring... _I think as I go through my eye colors and meaning in my head. _Grey for curiosity and announce and for May. Blue for-_ Sebastian opens the door, "Miss Willow, you must not keep the master waiting for much longer..." he says stepping into the room and walking up behind me. "Your eyes have changed color..."

"They do that..." I mutter standing up and turning around to face him. "Well, shall we?" I say and step out of the room.

_**Outside Ciel's office.**_**_..._**

Sebastian knocks on the door to Ciel's office, "Enter." we hear. Sebastian opens the door and steps inside, I follow his example, Ciel sits at his desk, his elbows are on it, fingers entwined with each-other, face looking quite serous and determined. "If you're not trained, how did you escape from Alois and Claude?"

"I don't know..."

"How old are you?"

"15 as far as I know..."

"And you did not know that you're not human in-till this day?"

"Yes Sir."

"Did you ever notice anything different about yourself?"

"Well... when I was about five, I started to read thick chapter-books... umm... when I was in school, I was faster than all the other kids while in cow-boy boots and high-heels... I once knocked over a glass and before it hit the ground, it froze in mid-air... my eyes change color from my mood and time of year... that's about it..."

"Ever noticed anything different about Spring?"

I think for a moment, "She's really good at hiding her emotions, hiding in general, she can cheer up almost anyone, she can run five miles without any training and not stop... that about it..."

Ciel looks frustrated, "How did I not sense that she is a demon?" he growls.

"Master, Miss Spring is a higher ranked demon then yourself, she has on a shield to keep Miss Willow and you to find out what she is..." Sebastian says.

"Higher class? What class is she in?" I ask looking at the butler with curiosity.

"I believe that Miss Spring is either on my class or one class higher, however I do know one thing, she is royal in the demon realm, as are you Miss Willow."

"What?! Since when is Spring or myself royalty?!"

"Since you gained the angel blood and demon blood, and since she gained demon blood."

_So since we were born..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters.**

* * *

"How the hell am I royal?! I'm not even full demon!"

Sebastian smirks, Ciel looks up at the butler, mouth hanging open slightly as if trying to say something.

"Your mother was the angelic princess, she was also running from her own kind for being with a demon. Your father was the prince of demons." Sebastian says.

_I'm in some romance novel aren't I. _

"Your father fell in love with your mother when they where on a battle ground-"

"My dad... my mom... I'm in a romance novel!"

Sebastian sigh's, "No Miss, you're not. As I was saying, your mother was about to kill your father, your dad could not bring himself to kill her, not even defend himself, she saw this and faltered. She could not kill him either."

"How do you know this?" I ask, studying Sebastian closely. _We look kind of related... OH HELL NO! He is _not _my dad! _

Sebastian chuckles softly and smiles, "Do you not recognize your fathers best friend?"

_Oh thank-god! Wait... so he knew my father? _My jaw falls open slightly, "WHAT?!" _So he's been in my life other-besides in this era? So I've known Sebastian Michaelis for possibly years before this? How does he know me now than? What year was I born?!_

He chuckles softly, "I knew it was you when I laid eyes on your passed out form on the lawn... it saddened me deeply when you did not recognize me..."

"I'm not..." I sit down on a chair in-front of Ciel's desk and bring my knees up to my chest. "This is impossible! This is a joke right? I'm human! You got Undertaker in on this! This seems like the sort of thing he would agree to! I must be human!" I say sobbing. _I have dreamed about this, getting sucked into this world, falling for Sebastian, him falling for me, or falling for Ciel and him falling for me, or even Sebastian claiming me as his own! But with something even close to it, this is a living nightmear...  
_

"Child, it is possible, and it's happening, I never wanted to meet you like this... never wanted this to happen to you, but it is and you must suck it up and stop crying."

I look up and see Sebastian standing directly in-front of the chair looking down at me, I look up into his eyes_._

Ciel clears his thought, "Now that that's clear," _Nothings clear! _"I would like it if we got back to the real problem at hand."

_Which one? _"May I ask one more question Sir?"

Ciel sigh's, "I suppose."

"Am I also royal in the angel realm?" _If I am I don't know what I'm going to do... probably order Ash's execution... wait... isn't he _dead_?! Then how did he send me here?! Someone else must have..._

"Yes." Sebastian says, "However, there's a group of angels hunting you because of your demonic blood. They also killed you mother and father. I suspect they also sent you here."

"Great... first I find out that I'm a demon and an angel, then I find out that your dad's best friend, and now there's a group of pissed angels chasing me! I have to be in a movie or something! Where's the cameras?" I say.

"If you are implying that this is fake, I can assure you that this is very real." Sebastian says looking rather amused.

"Than prove it." I mutter looking away from him.

Sebastian sigh's, "As you wish." he says and steps away, he turns around and I can feel him smirk. In one fluid motion, he turns and faces me then he throws three butter knifes at me, I wince and close my eyes with my hand in-front of my face and wait for the piercing pain. When I feel nothing, I open my eyes and see the knifes are just... floating in mid-air... my eyes go wide and the knifes all drop with no sound. Sebastian is still smirking, "How did I..."

Ciel looks impressed.

"OK... did I do that?"

"Yes Willow..." Sebastian says smirking.

"How..." I mutter, voice quiet.

"Your abilities have been unlocked."

My mouth feels dry, my stomach feels sick, and my body feels tired. "What do you mean?" I force myself to say.

"What do you think I mean?"

"So you're telling me that I have... supper-powers?!" I say not believing it.

Sebastian's smirk widens, "In some ways, yes, you do have 'supper-powers'"

Ciel looks annoyed, "Can we _please_ return to the larger problem at hand?!"

My head snaps to him, "Oh... yea... sorry." I mutter.

"What is your birthday?"

"Spring 1st." I mutter. "Not to be rude or anything, but what does my birthday have to do with anything?"

Ciel's eyes flicker to my own, "Your powers are chosen by the month and day you were born into a demon, also, happy birthday."

"Thanks..." I mutter... "Then I suppose that I'm 16..." _Happy sweet-16 Silver...your birthday present is your best friend kidnapped, you_ demonic and_ angelic, your friend not even near human, and you almost punished by Alois Trancy...  
_

Ciel looks up, "Suppose so... your birthday could be worse..." he mutters.

I nod, he's right, on his birthday, he saw his parents die! I should probably stop complaining... "I wasn't complaining..." _out side of my head..._ I add to myself.

"Yes but you were thinking of all the bad things that has happened..." he says looking deeply into my eyes.

"How did you know?" I ask suspicious of him reading my mind.

"I can tell."

"How?"

"I have to be good at reading people's emotions and sometimes thoughts of what they will do next in my line of work. I can also do that on you." he pauses. "But not on Spring... she guards her emotions very well..." he says, voice lowered to almost a whisper.

"It seems that she keeps allot well guarded about herself... her history, emotions, and now her species... I wonder what else she is hiding from us and if we'll ever find it..." I say staring outside at nothing while lost in my own thoughts.


	17. Author's Message

**Author's Message, please read: **

**I'm not going to have my laptop for two weeks starting today, I have NOT abandoned this story, my mother just is sending me off to a writers camp, so I hope that it does its job for my writing... well I suppose that's it... "I'll be back", "May the force be with you." and so on... peace out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh! I'm soooooooo sorry! When I got back, my family moved then I got really sick and... yea... please don't stone me or anything to hurt me!  
**

**Silver: We'll see...**

**Author: Wait! Your real?!**

**Silver: Yes! *cracks whip* now get back to work monkey! **

**Ciel: *sweat drops* Is that really necessary?**

**Silver: Yes!**

**Author: Why is Ciel Phantomhive here?!**

**Ciel: Because I can be.**

**Author: ... Ooooookkkkk... I do not own Black Butler or any of its characters. **

**Silver: *cracks whip* Get back to work!**

* * *

I wake to Sebastian pulling the sheets off me, _Damn you! _"You know, I could have just woke up with you poking my face, not _THE SHEETS BEING YANKED OFF MY BODY!_"

Sebastian smirks, _Cocky son of a- _"Spring has been returned by Claude, he wishes to do a trade, Spring for you."

"What?! Is she harmed?! Are you going to do it?! What if-"

"Miss Willow, please calm yourself, we do not know yet if we will."

I bolt up from the bed and sprint past Sebastian, my hair is probably a mess but I can't bring myself to care at the moment, my friend awaits me and if even one hair is missing they will regret ever living! I walk into the dining room, Claude is standing while talking to Ciel, Spring is behind him, hands tied behind her back and chained feet, _Is that really necessary? _I wonder.

"Spring! Did they hurt you in any way?!" I yell as I sprint to my friend, I grab her in a tight hug knowing that she won't be able to return it because of the restraints.

"No, but you are now..." she gasps out.

"Oh... sorry..." I say letting her go.

"No matter how touching this reunion is-it's not- we still have business to attend to." Claude says, making my eyes look away from Spring to the smirk on his face.

I look to Sebastian then to Ciel, trying to find any sign of what they might do on their face with no luck, they're both blank. "OK... so... what is the deal I heard of?"

Claude has a devious look in his eyes, "The Young Highness has decided that he will trade Spring in for you." he says looking smug.

"Umm... we are not a currency of money, we are live breathing things in which you _MAY NOT KEEP!" _

Spring shoots me a warning look, "Umm... Silver, _shut up, _I don't want to die today..."

"Right... sorry." I say blushing slightly. I look back at Claude, he looks like he's in a very deep conversation with Ciel and Sebastian... _Maybe I should listen to their conversation... _

"I have made a promise to my master to bring home Willow Hunnyer, I will not fail on it either."

"Well perhaps you should have not made a promise that you can not keep." Sebastian says with a smirk. "I intend to keep Willow here, along with Spring."

"Yes, they can become useful, I plan to have both with me." Ciel says, eye turning to a deep red and going to silts.

Claude smirks, "And how do you plan that?"

Ciel looks at Sebastian and takes off his eye-patch, _Oh my... things just got serous... _"Sebastian, this is an order, get back my pawn!"

_Pawn?! Is that all we are?! Just pawns not even worthy of a name in his mind? _

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian says, eyes turning red and going to slits.

_OK, I'm going into the kitchen because I don't want a gold or silver butter-knife sticking out of my back... _I think pulling Spring with me. When I get into the room, I hear the fight start, thumping, insults being thrown from both party's, and the sound of something being stuck to the wall... _Well... if I do get taken away, at-least Sebastian would have no choice but to save me... _just as I think that, the triplets come into the kitchen... _What in the world... _The boys start to come closer to me... _Why does this always happen to me?! I think that Lady Luck hates me or just doesn't care about me... _I think, one of the triplets (Timber I think but I really can't tell them apart) takes Spring, the other two stop directly in-front of me, "I think I can see where this is going... with me getting knocked out... am I right?" I ask, as if to answer my question, the world of black engulfs me... _Wow... I was right, Lady Luck really hates my guts!_

* * *

**Once again, I'm supper sorry that I'm so late, and now that this chapter is so short...  
**

**Silver: You should be! *sulks* Why am I always abducted by Alois?! Why don't you try it for once and tell me how you like it?! **

**Author: Umm... no thanks? You'll be fine!**

**Alois: Claude, we get to punish Willow now! Yay!**

**Author/Silver: (*_*)**

**Author: I'm so sorry... **

**Silver: Help Sebastian!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters...**

**Silver: And you never will!**

**Author: What are you still doing here?!**

**Silver: You have Oreos, where I'm from they don't exist. *eats oreo***

**Author: MY OREOS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

I wake up in a dark room shackled to a wall... _OK... this is not good... _I think, I hear chains rattling and look at the source of the noise, Spring is sitting on the floor, head in her hands, she sobs quietly.

"Spring, it's OK, Sebastian will save us..." I say trying to get as close to her as my chains will allow.

"How do you know?! He must have let them take us!" she sobs.

"You don't believe that, your just panicked." I tell her sighing.

"I do believe that because it's true!"

"No it's not and you know that."

"How can you be so sure? How can you have faith in a full demon?"

"Because I trust him and you are a full demon too... we'll survive, we are strong girls."

My eyes just fully adjusted enough to see Spring, she looks up, her eyes turn red then she looks back down. "How did you... never-mind, it's not important."

"Sebastian told Ciel and I when he told me that I'm angelic and demonic..." she looks up again and smirks.

"So you know now eh? Then your powers have awoken Willow..."

_Oh my gosh! I'm such an idiot! I can use my awoken powers to escape! _

"Willow Hunnyer, get us out of here!" Spring says smirking.

"Well your demanding..." I say glaring at her. "OK, OK!" I mutter, I start to feel power running through me again, I feel something trickle from my head but I ignore it, I look at my chains and try to channel my powers into the chains to break them, instead ice covers them... "Well that didn't work out as well as I hopped..." I say.

Spring giggles, "Your hopeless." she says looking at her own chains, they break immediately.

"Show off..." I moan. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to see how much I have to teach you while escaping..." she says, toothy grin while walking over to my silently. "Channel your powers more directly, vision what you want most of all at this moment, what do you want?"

"I want to kill Claude." I mutter.

Spring sighs, "I can't even do that yet, what else?"

"To break these chains..." I say.

"Exactly, then put all of your attention on a part of the chains."

I look at the frozen part of the chain, after what feels like an hour, I give up sighing heavily. "It's not working!" I huff.

Spring looks annoyed and starts to listen to something I can't hear. "Shit! Silver, hurry up and get it right!"

"Wouldn't it be easier if you did it for me!?" I shoot back, getting kinda pissed off at her.

"Yes, but what would you learn if I did that?" she asks smirking at my glare.

I sigh, "Whatever..."

"Now, _hurry up! _Some one's coming and I don't want to be caught almost defenseless with a demonic angel by my side!"

"I'm not even going to respond to that..." I mutter just as someone opens a door to the cell thing we're in. I look at the person that opened the door, it's Sebastian...

"Oh thank god! I thought you were Claude or the triplets!"

He smirks, "God had nothing to do with this." he says, coming over to me with long graceful strides, he looks at Spring with a raised eye-brow.

"Fine! I tried to teach her but I failed!" she huffs, throwing her hands up in frustration. Sebastian leans down to the chains, picks up part of it in both hands and breaks it as if its paper. I stand shakily, there are pins and needles in my legs.

"OK, is there a plan?" Spring asks Sebastian.

"Why of course!" he says cheerily, eyes closed while smiling at her. "It's to retrieve you two and return you to the young master!"

"Some plan!" I mumble, rolling my eyes and cross my arms over my chest.

"Pardon?" he asks looking at me frowning as if to mock me.

I sigh, "Nothing..."

He smirks, "Are you sure? I'm almost positive that you insulted my plan."

"I said nothing Sebastian!" I snap at him and glare at him.

He chuckles, obviously amused by me. "Lets go, I don't want to be in this place longer then I must." I say shivering.

"A proper lady-"

"I hopped that you dropped that, I suppose not..." I say.

"A proper lady never interrupts."

I sigh, "Well good thing that I'm not proper..." I say. He opens the door, it makes no sound whatsoever, we then start to go down a ridiculously long hall, turn a corner, continue for a long distance down the hall, turn left, continue, this goes on for what seems like forever then we finally see the front doors, but Claude, the triplets, and Hanna is in-front of them... _And I'm not one bit surprised... _Alois is no-where to be seen, but he must be somewhere, he wouldn't miss a fight between Sebastian and Claude after all...

"Sprig," I whisper in her ear, "How much of a fighter are you?"

"Not much." she says, looking at me frantically, "My species of demon is supposed-to to run from danger, not fight. That's why I don't fight bully's, because my instincts are to cower and run, not fight."

"Can you teleport?" I ask her.

She stares at me blankly, "No, you can though..."

_Umm... well that's use full information! _"How?!" I demand.

"Picture the place in your mind-"

Spring is interrupted by Claude, "Now, now, can't let you two leave now can we?" he stands right behind her, smirking at my shocked expression. _How did I forget that they were here?! _I wonder. He chuckles, "You are so week, much to week to escape on your own."

"Being week and untrained are both two very different things Faustus." Spring says turning to him calm face and voice.

I hear footsteps behind me, I turn and see Alois standing there with a smirk.

_Oh my... the fight is probably going to start soon knowing him... _He frowns at me, "Aww, why are you leaving already? Is my hospitality bad?" he pouts looking like a small child that just got told 'no'. He then looks at Claude and Sebastian, "Claude, win this and keep those two here or I'll have to punish you, 'kay?" he says the last word cheerily like he's not talking about keeping kidnapped girls in his basement... that sounded wrong on so many levels...

Claude kneels in-front of him, "Yes Your Highness."

"Sebastian, what was Ciel's orders exactly?" I ask looking up at him.

He looks down at me, "'Bring back Willow and Spring at any cost.'"

"Thanks..." I mutter thinking of a way to escape while they fight without Alois or his servants noticing.

"Shall we fight for the girls Michaelis?" Claude says, standing tall with three golden butter-knives drawn.

Sebastian smirks knowingly, "I received an order from my master to bring them back and any cost. A butler that can't do this much is not worth his salt."

After Sebastian said that, Claude throws the butter-knives at him, Sebastian dogged them easily then pulls out three silver knives of his own and throws them, Claude doges them, the come to a rest on the wall behind him. I look around for an opening to escape without them noticing. It takes about five seconds to find one, I grab Spring's hand and walk very calmly to the place, trying to not seem to suspicious. About halfway there, I sprint the rest of the way, dragging Spring behind me. I run for the window that I'm aiming for, faster and faster, then I jump. The glass breaks easily and shards go everywhere outside. I pull Spring up next to me, she's painting and sweating like crazy, _She is not in the proper shape for this! _I think and I pull her into my arms and carry her bridal style. _Why dose Sebastian do this?! It's uncomfortable to carry someone this way! Or maybe she's just heavy... _I think running faster while carrying her.

**_Some minutes later..._**

I finally return to the Phantomhive manner out of breath and panting. I put down Spring and put my hands on my knees trying to regain my lost breath. After what seems like hours, I stand straight again and walk to the doors of the manor where Spring waits for me. She opens the door for me and I step in.

"We should probably check in with Ciel..." Spring says to me.

"Yes, your right." I say looking at the stair-case leading to the hall containing his office. I calmly walk up the stairs and walk into the hall, take a left, right, and stop at his door. I knock.

"Enter." I hear. I open the door slowly, not sure what to tell the young earl. When I open the door, Sebastian stands behind Ciel, I eye Sebastian surprised.

"When did you get here?" I ask.

Sebastian smirks, "That does not matter malady." he says.

"Silver, this was on your dresser." Ciel says, handing me an open envelope.

I look at the white envelope, "It's opened." I say.

"Yes, I wanted to see what they would say now." He says.

I pull out the note that the envelope contained:

_Dear Willow Hunnyer, _

_We were wrong about you, in honesty we thought that you would be easy to break, but in truth, your much stronger than we expected, but luckily we do enjoy a challenge. _

_So you have finally found out your species and unlocked your powers. You took longer then I expected you would to unlock them. You are simpler then expected for your kind. _

_Still no-one notices the absence of the orphaned homeless child who begs in the park with anger issues who is also a thief, and that's all you ever will be child. An orphaned, homeless, thief, beggar child. It's funny isn't it how when you were younger, you wrote that no-one noticed you, that all you were is a waste of space, that you are destined to become a beggar on the road, a thief, a no-buddy, that wasn't true then, but it is _now_. _

_Do you remember how you would stay up late at night, listing to your parents fight over petty things and you would cry? We do, we were with you from birth to bring you and your family down and we will stay with you in-till we draw out your last breath and your eyes become glassy with death. _

_With love, your only true friend: Anonymous. _

I look up into Ciel's eye, "OK... that's messed up... they've been spying on my since birth?!" I say becoming paler then my natural skin tone. "And 'We'? So there's more than one person?"

"Apparently so, but Willow, that's not what I'm worried about at the moment. Is it true that you were a thief?" Ciel demands, eye narrowing on my like prey.

I sigh and look down at the floor ashamed, "Yes. I stole things like apples, oranges, bread, to sum it up, food to live. I never wanted to do it but it was either that or starve."

"Did you ever get caught?" I can hear the bite in his voice.

"Only once." I say. I look up at him waiting for him to say that I can't stay here any-more or something like that.

He nods, "You are dismissed."

I turn around and head to the door. _What just happened?! So... there is more than one person and they've spied on my since birth?! Not cool..._

* * *

**Sooooo what did you think?**

**Silver: *mouth full or Oreos* I thought it was horrible!**

**Author: Well no one asked you!  
**

**Ciel: You said "what did you think?" but you did not say who you were speaking to.**

**Author: Stay out of this Phantomhive!**

**Sebastian: If you would be so kind as to not yell at my Master...**

**Author: O.O WHY IS THERE DEMONS IN MY HOUSE?! **

**Silver: For your Oreos! *puts one in mouth***

**Ciel/Sebastian: *eats Oreos***

**Author: WHY ARE DEMONS EATING MY COOKIES?!  
**

**Silver: Please review, if you do, I'll give you an Oreo! **

**Author: *sobs* I'm going to spend a fortune on Oreos...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Message:**

**I'll be gone for 4 days, this time I intend it to be ONLY 4 days, please don't hate me or throw tomatoes at me... or rocks... **

**Silver: *picks up rock* You mean like this?! *throws rock at Author***

**Author: Ouch! Yes like that you bratty Demonic Angel! Why are you here?!  
**

**Silver: The usual, to annoy you and eat your Oreos .*picks up an Oreo***

**Author: *grabs axe* Put down the Oreo!**

**Silver: O.o Your human, I'm not, I can kill you...**

**Ciel: Their distracted, Sebastian wrap this up, I don't want to be here much longer, and make me some tea!**

**Sebastian: *makes tea* I believe what SebastianStalker is saying is that she'll miss you all very much and to stop eating her Oreos. For today's tea you will be having...**

**Author: Yes! Thank-you Sebby, bye, bye my fellow Fan-girls and Fan-boys... or something... umm... bye, see you in 4 days... **


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own Black Butler, second, I was hoping that I would spend a bigger fortune on Oreos but I'm reveled to spend some virtual money on them...  
**

**Ciel: I bought them...**

**Author: They didn't have to know that! :( **

**Silver: Yes they did! **

**Author: Please pay no mind to the two demon thingys behind me, they lie. **

**Ciel: I do not lie!**

**Author: *pushes Ciel and Silver out front door and slams door* AND STAY OUT!**

**Sebastian: *behind Author* My, my, you are not a very good hostess are you? **

**Author: *turns around with a fake grin while rubbing back of head trying desperately to come up with an acceptable excuse* S- Se- Sebastian, well you see... I'm dead aren't I?**

**Sebastian: *grins***

**Author: *squeaks* OK, well enjoy this chapter for me please while I run for my life... and get killed by a silver butter knife thrown by a demon... wish me luck?**

* * *

As I lay in bed my mind wonders, _If they have watched me my whole life, are they watching me now? Have they been watching Spring? Gah! So many questions and no answers! Wow, my life sucks... _

_Silver...?_

"What the hell?!" I say, _Did someone just... SPEAK TO ME IN MY HEAD?!_

_Yea... umm... it's Spring..._

_Holy shizlet women! You scared the crap out of me! How are you speaking to me?!_

_It's a power that I posses... _

_Oh... well... do you need something?  
_

_I'm scared Silver... what if we wake up in Alois's mansion again and Claude or the triplets are on 24 hour guard? _

_Then we'll break out... Spring, I'll do anything in my power to protect you, I see you as my little sister... I know that I've been bad lately at guarding you, but I'll get better at it, OK? Sleep now, we have a big day in the morning... _

_But I can't sleep..._

_Well try harder..._

I hear a knock on the door of the gust room that I've been assigned in-till this is all over, Sebastian said that it would allow more protection or something... "Yes?" I ask.

The door opens silently, Sebastian is on the other side, "Miss Willow, I suggest that you and Miss Spring get some sleep..."

I stare at him for a minuet, "How did you... never mind, I don't want to know any-more of your freaky powers..." I say.

"Also, a proper lady never swears or makes up words... even in her thoughts, especially if she knows that someone can hear them..." he says with his signature fake smile.

I stare at him then laugh, "If you can read my mind, what am I thinking?" _You jerk, dick, bitch! UGG! I can't even have my mind guarded?!_

His face goes to a fake worried frown, "A lady should not have those thoughts miss..."

_I hate you Sebby... _

"Please refrain from using that-"

"I will if you don't read my mind ever again..."

Sebastian sighs, "You remind me of your mother... fine, I wont." he says.

I grin, "Well I _am _her daughter."

"I suppose so... please get some sleep now Miss..."

I yawn, "OK... but Spring can't sleep and she's keeping me awake..."

_I heard that! _

_Good..._

"I shall bring some warm milk to her..." he says smirking. "Good-night Miss Silver..." he says.

"Night Sebastian..." I mumble into my pillow and closing my eyes as I hear him close the door and leave.

_Thanks to you I have-to drink warm milk! I feel like a little kid... _

_Or a cat...  
_

**_Please go to sleep both of you..._**

_Is my mind a free for all?! _

_Yes..._

_Sebby, Spring, GET OUT OF MY MIND!  
_

Fine... I can almost feel the pout on her face in those thought words... I roll over and press the pillow into my face and finally fall fast asleep.. _  
_

_**The next day... **_

I wake up to Sebastian making tea next-to my bed... "Umm... hi?" I say looking up at him confused. "Aren't I still a maid... or something?"

"The young master has decided that from now on, you will be training your newly found powers while Miss Spring learns proper lady etiquette instead of being a maid."

"Oh... who is going to train me?"

"I shall."

"Then who will teach Spring?" I ask, _S__urely Mey-Rin can't, she's a maid, not a teacher, Ciel is a boy and has no patience, Tanaka is a man and keeps going into chibi form, Finny is a guy and I can't imagine him teaching, and Bardroy, no, just... no... that would end in explosions..._ I think naming off all the inhabitants of the house.

Sebastian smiles, "We have a tutor lined up..."

My jaw goes slack, _What?! _"Are you going to tell them our little... situation with the time, era, thingy?"

Sebastian gives me the teacup that has sat on the tray, I sniff the aroma, _Green Tea... caffeine!_ I think happily, "They already know, they are an old... _acquaintance_ of mine."

"Are they demonic?" I ask, I don't think I can handle any more of them today... three is more than enough... I may be a half-breed or something but... yea...

Sebastian looks at me, I'm drinking the tea without anything in it, just pure Green Tea, he smiles and looks as if he's remembering something... "What?" I say annoyed that he didn't answer me.

"Hmm? Oh... when you were smaller, you would drink tea plain, even strong tea that tastes bitter..."

I can feel myself sweat-drop... "OK... that was... I don't even know what that was... but I meant, is the person demonic or not?!"

Sebastian chuckles, "They are demonic."

_Great, I'm in a house full of demons, I just found out I'm demonic and angelic, a demon is training me, and now my best friend is taking "proper lady etiquette" classes from a _demon_! My life is weird... _Sebastian smirks at me, "Yes, I suppose it is..."

"Shut up Sebby..."

He chuckles, "For today's breakfast you will be having French Toast and a small fruit salad with Green Tea." he says putting a plate on my lap with two pieces of French Toast with powered sugar on top and a small bowl on the side with an assortment of fruits.

"Thanks..." I mutter and yawn.

_**Some-time after breakfast...**_

I'm in the basement chained to the wall in a black dress... Sebastian is trying to talk me through step-by-step instructions of how to break the chains with little success, so far, I've only frozen the chains... then lit them on fire... "Come on Sebastian! Can't you just break them for me?" I ask getting frustrated with myself.

"No, now focus on a part of the chain, imagine what you want to happen to it Willow..." (I've told him to leave out the Miss... it was annoying me...) I imagine it breaking, shattering into a million little pieces, all that happens is a small crack appears. _Well it's better than nothing... _I think. "That's a small step forward, but it is better than nothing. Imagine the crack becoming bigger, breaking the chain." I do so, the crack disappears.

"I think I fixed it..." I mutter hitting my head on the wall...

"Yes..." Sebastian mutters coming closer to me and taking my chin in one hand, he forces my eyes to meet his and smirks. "That happened to your father the first time he tried too..."

"Why do you keep bringing up my parents?" I ask.

"Because you remind me so much of them..." he mutters. He lets my chin go, "Now imagine the chain breaking again, focus all of your power on that one point, push out your power to that area of the chain, will it to break." I do so, the chain freezes again.

"It could get weather-damaged enough to break..." I say.

Sebastian sighs, "So far, you have only put ice over it, caught it on fire, put a crack in it, then somehow fixed the crack..." he mutters, rubbing his temples.

"Well I'm sorry that I suck at magic or what ever this is, but I'm trying OK?!" I say glaring at the chain, willing it to break, suddenly there's a loud _BANG _in the room, I shut my eyes tight and open them, I look at Sebastian who's smirking at me, "What?!" I demand.

"You broke the chain." he says... I look at the chain, it's in several pieces...

* * *

**Silver: Woohoo! I broke the chain!**

**Author: WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN?!**

**Sebastian: *eyes glow* My, my, you really are not cut out for hosting are you? Such a piety that a wonderful tasting soul was wasted on you...**

**Author: (O.O)  
**

**Sebastian: *steps closer to Author* **

**Author: Please stay away from me! Your making me nervous... **

**Spring: Do you have any more Oreos?**

**Author: STAY AWAY FROM MY OREO STASH DEMON! **

**Spring: ... OK... so yes and no?**

**Sebastian: *Steps closer to Author***

**Author: *makes cross with fingers and presses it on Sebastian's chest***

**Sebastian: *smirks* That doesn't work...**

**Ciel: Sebastian, cut it out and get me something sweet...**

**Sebastian: Yes my lord...**

**Author: OOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... my god my house is weird... umm... I suppose review...**

**Spring: Yes, if you do, I'll send this annoying red-headed reaper to you who just showed up with a chain saw... or an Oreo... you chose... **

**Grell: Where is my Sebby?!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: First off, THANK-YOU FOR THE TRUCK LOAD OF OREOS DEATH ON THE DANCE FLOOR! Second, I know that my spelling sucks, sorry, I'm trying... and third-  
**

**Silver: Yea, yea, we all know that you don't own Black Butler and crap...**

**Sebastian: Miss Silver, a proper lady never swears. **

**Silver: Don't care! Do you have anymore Oreos? Spring just eat them all...**

**Author: (O.o) No... how did she eat them all, I wanted some! **

**Grell: Oh my Bassy is back! **

**Author: IS THERE ANY OTHER HUMANS HERE?!**

**Mother: I am, SebastianStalker (put last name here) why is there demons and a reaper in my house?! I demand an answer!**

**Author: Umm... look a distraction! *points and runs outside***

**Silver: *yells after Author* We need Oreos, go hide in the cookie part of a grocery store and by some! **

* * *

I stare at the chain a bit longer, "I did that?" I ask in awe looking up at him.

Sebastian smirks, "Well I certainly did not."

"How... OK, I'm kind of freaked out Sebastian..." I mutter looking back at the chain, it fixes again... "WHAT?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I say, "I'm going to have to break it again aren't I..." I say.

"Yes I believe so. Although I will admit that I am surprised that you broke it in that many pieces the fixed it... even by accident." he praises me.

"How did I break the chain last time?! I got really mad at you and it broke!" _Maybe I should get pissed at him again... _I think. "Sebastian, make me pissed off at you..." I demand.

He raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I want to test something..." I say.

He thinks for a moment, "So far the only thing that you can do right is cleaning and getting kidnapped, and when you do something right for once, you undo that good thing... your father would be ashamed of you, you will never make a proper lady, the only thing that is expected of you is to break that chain, you can't even do that without somehow repairing it... you shame your family." he says.

I feel my eyes glow and I go into some strange trance, _I can do that? _I forget that I asked him to do this, "You dick!" I say lashing out at him, "How dare you say that!" a loud bang is heard again but I pay no mind to it and I get up and walk towards, "I have not shamed my family, I will avenge my parents and punish the people who has done this to my family. Sebastian Michaelis, I demand that you take all that back!"

He looks amused... "Oh, so you demand me?" his gaze shifts to the chain, "Willow Hunnyer," he says with a growl in his voice, "Snap out of it, you have let your powers overtake your body." he says.

I snap out of my trance immediately, "What the heck just happened?" I question, my legs feel week, like I'm about to fall at any moment.

"You showed your true power and some of your true form and let it take over." he says like it's the most simple thing in the world. "Never lat that happen again, if it does you run the risk of never going back to normal." he pulls out his pocket watch, "Now, I must leave to prepare lunch. Your lessons will resume after lunch." he says and leaves the basement.

I look at the chain, it's in even more pieces than last time... "How did I do that?" I ask no one in-particle, not expecting an answer.

"Interesting, it looks as if your powers are controlled by your emotions..." I hear from a dark corner.

"Who's there?!" I ask like an idiot, I should leave the basement because this feels like a scene from a horror movie, but I'm curious who the heck is in the basement!

I hear chuckling, _Why does his voice remind me of Claude? Oh crap... I'm leaving__ now... _I try to run to the door but fail miserably when Claude appears in-front of the door. "Umm... CIEL, SEBASTIAN, SPRING! SOMEONE!" I yell hoping for someone to come charging in. The door opens a few seconds later, Ciel is standing at the top of the stairs.

"Must you attract so much trouble?" he says, Sebastian appears behind Ciel looking down on Claude.

"I'm sorry, it's not my fault that the bipolar-evil-midget wants me so much!" I say glaring at Claude.

Sebastian chuckles, "Young Master, should I dispose of Claude or should Miss Silver fight for herself for once?"

"Let her fight, this will be good training." he says.

"What?!" I say, "I'm so dead..." I say sulking.

Spring walks behind Sebastian, "Whats happening? I heard Silver's voice screaming for help." she asks.

"Nothing concerning. Just Claude broke in and Silver is fighting him."

"That's not concerning?! She's powers are new to her! Why aren't you fighting him?!"

"It will be good training for her." he replays.

"She attracts him, might as well put that to use." Ciel says.

"You can surrender or we can do this the hard way." Claude says.

"I don't give up easily even when I should. You should know that by now Claude Faustus." I say, _Should I allow my true form take over or should I not? _I wonder. _What if I can't_ _turn back? How do I even turn? _

"I do, I was just seeing if your smart enough to not fight someone who's a better fighter then you." he says.

"Why dose Alois what me?" I ask scanning the area for a weapon. _I really hope that he left the triplets at Alois's mansion... __and Hanna... _my eyes see nothing of use, _Sebastian keeps this place to clean!_

Claude smirks, "Why do you think?" he says walking to me and leaning close to my face, I mean _really _close, "Because he likes you, he needs your power, he's lonely. He needs a friend."

His breath smells... nice, like cinnamon and pumpkin spice. I walk backwards, away from him, "He needs to bond with human that he doesn't abduct!" I yell at him. "Leave me alone!" I look at Spring, Ciel, and Sebastian, "Can someone please help me?!" I say.

"I'm sorry Silver," Spring yells, "I wish you luck." she says.

**_Claude has a week spot on his left shoulder, aim for that. Do you know any combat spells?_**

_First off, no I don't, second, WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?! _

**_Because you need help, imagine yourself attacking Claude in your true form. _**

_I don't KNOW what my "true form" looks like! _

He sighs out-loud, **_Just imagine yourself attacking Claude._**Then I feel pressure release from my head that I didn't notice was there signaling that Sebastian has left my mind. I do so, I feel myself walking towards him without myself doing so, my inner demon has taken over. I don't fight keeping control of myself, I don't want to get kidnapped by this bastard, I want to kill him, beat him to a quivering pulp and the only way I can do that is if my inner demon or angel does it for me, so I'll let it. I feel myself launch at him, I'm not doing this, something else is, my eyes are glowing a purple/red like color, I can feel it, the demonic and angelic power is growing stronger with every breath I take, it feels like molten lava in my veins, it burns but feels so good. _What is happening?! Is this how I'm supposed-to feel? _I wonder. I land on-top of Claude, knocking him down, I claw at his face, my hands, they look... different, they are grey now and have sharp three sharp claws, blood runs down the side of Claude's head, he pushes me up and throws me into a wall, I barely feel it though, it's as if my body's gone numb. I blink and he's right in-front of me.

"You'll regret doing that little girl..." he says, picking me up by the thought. "I'll have fun locking you up in my master's cellar and-" I kick him so hard in the chest that I hear a cracking sound, I kick him again and he somehow fly's into the wall behind him on the opposite side of the room.

"You will do nothing of the sort Faustus." I say, my voice has changed to, it sound like three people speaking not one, one sounds dark, demonic, one sounds light, trusting, angelic, the other sound like my normal voice. "Instead you will be rotting in the ground with worms and maggots picking at your skin while I live and dance upon your grave." I walk to him, "I am not the same Silver that you have abducted in the past, I have been reborn as what I truly am. The daughter of the queen of angels and of the king of demons. And I command your execution Claude Faustus. You are charged with endangering the royal family," I arrive in-front of him and pick him up by his neck, "abducting the royal princess," I punch him in the face with my other hand, " and attempted rape," I throw him across the room, "the choice of execution is by my hand," I walk to him and kneel down, I grab his thought and squeeze, he struggles, trying to make me put him down, he kicks my chest but I feel nothing, "Any last words Claude Faustus, butler of Alois Trancy?" the only thing I get is a kick in the jaw, I don't feel it though, "Very well, good-bye Claude." I say and break his neck, I lower him and bite his neck and drink his blood, _What am I doing?! That's disgusting! Stop!_ I think. I drop his body and fall to the floor, I'm back to normal and I hurt allot, my bones ache, my hands ache, everything aches. I look up at Ciel, Sebastian, and Spring, "What just happened? How did I-" I'm interrupted by myself passing out from exhaustion

* * *

**OK, this was a fun chapter to write because Silver unlocked her powers and killed Claude... sorry Claude fans. **

**Silver: Finally! He's dead!**

**Alois: Claude? Claude?! No! Don't die Claude! Please don't leave me!**

**Spring: ... Umm... I feel bad for him...  
**

**Ciel: Don't, he had it coming. **

**Sebastian: That was rather impressive Miss Silver. *see's Author's cat* Such a beautiful cat, the fir as black as night, *keeps talking* **

**Ciel: Sebastian! Stop fawning over that cat!**

**Silver: Did you buy Oreos?**

**Author: Crap!**

**Silver: *eyes go red and the three voice thing happens* What?! How dare you not buy Oreos!**

**Author: Umm... Ciel, Sebastian, wanna calm Silver down? I don't wanna die...  
**

**Ciel: You should of bought Oreos...**

**Author: OK, I'll go buy some! Just don't kill me! ... Or cat-nap my cat Sebastian...**

**Grell: Oh Bassy why don't you ever look at me the way you look at the cat?**

**Mother: GET THE DEMONS AND REAPER OUT OF MY HOUSE! **

**Sebastian: *seducing voice* Do you really want that?**

**Mother: *crosses arms* Yes.**

**Silver: We're not leaving...  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I do not own-**

**Silver: Black Butler! Yes we all know! Gah, get over it and stop saying it!**

**Author: ... OOOOKKKKK?**

* * *

I wake up on a comfortable bed, my limbs ache still, it feels like I'm getting jabbed with needles on my limbs, hundreds of needles. I turn my head when I hear the door opening from the bottom of the bed, Sebastian walks in with clean sheets and what looks like bandages. "What happened?" I mutter.

"You let your powers take over, what you did takes a lot of energy and experience. You have been out for over a week because of it..." he tells me.

I look at him, mouth gaping, _What the hell did I do?!_

Sebastian chuckles, "You let your demonic and angelic side take completely over. I'm impressed that it allowed you back your body."

"What did I do that requires so much energy that I've been passed-out for over a _week?!" _I ask confused.

Sebastian smirks, "You don't remember your acts then? Why, you killed Claude!" he reply's cheerily.

I gap at him, _I must have not heard him correctly... _"What?" I ask calmly.

"You have killed the spider-demon." he says setting down the sheets "Can you stand?" he asks eying me.

"I don't know..." I mutter, "My legs feel like there are needles in them, they hurt allot." I say sighing. "So, I killed Claude? How?" I ask trying to stand from the bed.

"You imagined what you wanted most then you let your powers take control." he says helping me stand, "You did and impressive job fighting, however you need to train yourself to not give yourself fully to those sides of you, you still have much to learn."

When I'm standing steadily on my feet, he starts to strip the bed of its sheets at an unbelievable speed. When it is completely stripped of everything, he puts new sheets on it, its amazing how fast he's going, I can barely see him he moving so fast. After he puts the pillows back, he picks up the bandages, "Now, to get you into some clean bandages." he says with a fake smile, I go back to the bed and sit.

"Did I really get hurt bad enough to use bandages?" I ask, I remember being thrown into a wall, but I felt nothing.

"Yes, you may be able to heal faster than a normal human, but you can still get hurt." he tells me.

"I can heal faster than a human?" I ask impressed, my voice laced with curiosity and suspicion of Sebastian joking or trying to prank me. Of course it would be out of character for him to be so... childish but you never know, stranger things has happened... like me killing Claude.

"Yes," he has the usual famous shit-eating grin on his face as he's speaking. "Now, I should replace the bandages on your ribs."

_Oh hell no! He's not lifting up my shirt when I'm conscious to do that! ... that sounded wrong, let me rephrase that, he's not lifting up my shirt _ever_!_ I think, "Umm... please don't..." I say blushing a deep shade of red against my pale complexion.

Sebastian smirks, "Why not Miss Silver?" he asks as if making fun of me.

"Because I don't want you to see the upper-part of me unclothed..." I say back.

"But I have, remember when I once walked in on you getting dressed?"

I blush a deeper shade of red as I remember that day. "That's different! I wasn't expecting you to barge in! Can't Mey-Rin do it?" I ask.

"No, she does not have the proper knowledge how to." he says, "Now, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way."

_Didn't Claude say that before I attacked him?__! _"There's no way in which you don't is there?" I say.

He does a close-eyed smile, "No." he says.

I sigh, "Fine! I won't win in a fight anyway, I'm to tired..." I tell Sebastian. He rolls up my shirt just enough to see the bandages, just as he starts to remove them, Ciel bursts into the room, when he see's the... awkward position that I'm in, he turns away blushing. "I was not aware that you are awake Willow..." he mutters.

"Well, I am... why do you seem in such a rush?" I ask.

"I need to speak to Sebastian, this matter does not concern you and you need to focus on getting better." he says, Sebastian finishes removing the bandages and put on the new ones and gets up, "Yes my lord." he says bowing low and leaves behind Ciel. I hear the door giving a soft _click _saying it's closed and alone with my thoughts. _I Willow Hunnyer killed Claude Faustus... how do I feel about that and why can't I remember doing it yet I remember little bits and pieces of the fight? And above all else, will Alois command Claude to be... avenged?_ I wonder as I drift in and out of sleep.

* * *

**Author: Well there you have it! A ridiculously short chapter... thoughts?  
**

**Alois: Well my thought is TIMBER, CANTERBURY, THOMAS, HANNA, KILL SILVER! **

**Silver: ... Riiiiight...**

**Timber: *whisper***

**Canterbury: *whisper***

**Thomas: *whisper***

**Hanna: Yes your Highness...**

**Author: Why is there an evil midget, 3 really cute triplets, an abused maid, 3 other demons, and a reaper in my house?**

**Silver: I don't know, do you have anymore Oreos?**

**Author: GO BUY YOUR OWN OREOS!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Heyyyyyyyyyy! Do you people want to be awesome? I made another story about Black Butler named Something Strange... READ IT MY FAN-GIRL AND FAN-BOY MINIONS! **

**Ciel: Sebastian, she's gone crazy, do the disclaimer!**

**Author: I can-**

**Sebastian: SebastianStalker does not own Black Butler... thank the gods! **

**Author: T.T am I really that horrible?**

* * *

I'm sitting in my room and looking in the mirror, it has been a month since I killed Claude and my wounds are all healed finally and I have regained power in my legs again. In the mirror I see two fox ears on my head... I woke this morning and they were there, so I'm trying to find a hair-style to hide them, Sebastian, Ciel, and Spring know nothing of them and I hope to keep it that way... I sigh heavily and hear a knock on the door, my newly found fox ears twitch in annoyance. "Umm... don't come in!" I yell. I resort to putting my hands on my head in frustration. "OK, come in..." I say, _This is a stupid idea, their going to know that there is something up! _I think as the door opens, Ciel is standing there surprisingly. "Umm... yes?" I ask unsure.

He looks at my hands, "Why are your hands on your head like that?" he asks. Then me looks at the chair that I'm sitting in, well more of my waist line, "You have fox ears don't you..." he says, I look down and blush, I have a fox tail!

"Yea..." I mutter putting my hands down, "What is happening?" I ask, he probably knows more about this then I do!

"Demons have an animal that they can turn into, when you're a child demon something like this occasionally happens. Your apparently a fox." he smirks.

_Well this is annoying..._

"It will go away soon. It wont be 'annoying' as you put it much longer."

"IS MY MIND A FREE FOR ALL FOR DEMONS?! Your almost as bad as Sebastian!" I say.

He chuckles, "I would like to see you in my office as soon as possible."

"Why didn't you send Sebastian to take me?" I ask, come to think of it, I haven't seen Sebastian all day, he usually wakes me with tea and breakfast.

"He's doing an order." Ciel says.

_Wonder what...  
_

He leaves the room and closes the door quietly behind him. I look out my window and catch a blur of red going by...

_**In Ciel's office...**_

"Am I in trouble?" I ask, I'm in Ciel's office, my fox ears twitch at every sound, it's annoying really to have two weird things that you can feel twitch every five seconds... my tail swish's, I hear someone approaching the door then a light knock. It sounds allot like Sebastian... _Oh no... he's going to see me in this state isn't he... _

"No. Enter Sebastian."

Sebastian opens the door, I'm still facing Ciel, blushing madly, _Wait, WHY THE HELL DO I CARE?! _I think turning to see Sebastian's smirking face eying my form. _Oh... that's why... _

"Hello my little _fox._" he says, _That bastard... _I think glaring at him and blushing.

"This is not funny..." I say to him, my fox ears twitching with annoyance.

Ciel clears his thought, "Sebastian, you are here to train Silver, do so in the basement again, I don't expect what happened to happen again, understood?"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian says bowing low. "Come Miss Willow." he says leading me out.

In the hallway I ask something that has bothered me ever since I found out what I am, "If I part demon, do I have-to do contracts?"

"Yes, you have to do one soon too."

"If I don't, do I die?"

"If you go for to long without eating, yes; however it has-to be millions of years without a single soul. That won't happen." he assures me.

"How soon is soon?"

Sebastian looks like he's thinking, "In about a month or so before your hunger rises."

_And that's not counting in the work I have to do is it... I hope that I don't get stuck like him, in an eternal contract... must suck. _

_I know right? If that ever happened to me I would freak out and go on a rampage... _

_Umm... hi Spring...  
_

_Hello, nice ears by the way..._

_Did you see them?  
_

_I'm behind you..._

I turn around and Spring is there, "Ello mate!" she says in a fake Australian accent. "Nice tail fox-girl." she says.

"Are you and Sebastian going to make cracks about my current state all-day?" I ask, my tail swooshes in annoyance.

"Maybe, depends on how long you stay quarter fox, nice animal by the way! Your lucky, mine is a pig, do you know what it's like showing up in-front of your possible future contractor as a _pig?! _It's humiliating!"

"I bet it is..." I say.

"Are you coming Miss Silver?" Sebastian asks from farther down the hall.

I look at him, "Umm... yes!" I say running after him. I look to wave behind me at Spring, but she's already gone...

**_During training..._**

"Since you now know how to break a chain with your mind, you will learn how to use your teleportation power." Sebastian explains, "Imagine yourself on the other side of the room, take in every detail."

I close my eyes and do so, after what feels like five minuets but probably only a few seconds, I open them to complain and say how I can't do it only to find that I did... "Well that was unexpected..." I mutter.

"When you are in part of your animal form, your power is more direct and powerful." Sebastian explains to me with a shit-eating grin. "However, you are back to your normal form, I do wonder what has changed..."

I feel my head, he's right, no more fox ears...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well... was it 'completely horrid' as Sebastian said when I wrote this?**

**Ciel: Yes, it was.**

**Spring: Where are the-**

**Author: Top cabinet...**

**Spring: Thanks! *opens closet for no reason and Grell tumbles out*  
**

**Author: QUICK, PUT GRELL BACK IN! Sebastian, run, Grell just came out of the closet and he has a chain saw and hearts above his head...  
**

**Sebastian: *sweet drops***

**Author: *while running from the insane Grell* OK, review and you get this amazingly annoying physio reaper and Oreos! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry but after this I'll be gone till the 10th of August... maybe the 11th... I usually don't travel this much I promise! **

**Silver: WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU! I won't stand for this! STONE HER MEN!**

**Ciel: *sweet drops* Really?**

**Author: *runs from an overly pissed Silver whose throwing rocks at her* HELLLLLLLP!**

**Ciel: Sebastian, do the disclaimer.**

**Sebastian: Yes my lord. SebastianStalker does not own Black butler. If you don't stalk me, why is that your name?**

**Author: *creepy like* How do you know I don't stalk you? *rock hits head* OUCH!**

**Sebastian: 0.o**

* * *

"When did my weird ears go away?!"

"About five minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I saw no reason to." he says smirking.

_Well I do... _"Now what?" I ask him.

"OH BASSY!" a reaper stands behind Sebastian hugging his neck. "Why are you with other women besides me? Your only love." The reaper says.

"I do not love you Grell. Leave so I can continue my lesson."

"Aww but don't you want to give me a lesson? Like Sex Ed..." he says in a seducing voice.

"Eww..." I mutter.

"Please don't put such images in my head." Sebastian says sighing getting annoyed.

"Aww but Bassy, you know you love it..." Grell says still cleaning onto Sebastian's neck.

"If you do not leave, I will use you in this next painful lesson." Sebastian says.

"Oh but Bassy, you could never hurt me!"

"Very sell, Miss Silver, Mr. Sutcliff is your target for this next lesson, your fighting lesson."

"What?!" Grell says while I giggle. "Buuuuuut Sebby, you would never let that cunt hurt me!"

"Hey! Who you calling a cunt?!" I say glaring at him, wishing that he would get thrown into a wall... no one calls me a cunt and gets away with it!

"Oh darling, you of course! That shade of red does not flatter you _at all! _In-fact, you're so ugly that no shade would flatter you, I never thought that this was possible!"

An invisible force throws him into the wall behind him, I smile, "That's what I'm talking about! Grell, never insult a demonic angel... princess... thingy..." I sweet drop, "Just don't insult me OK?"

He looks at me, "Oh it's on now you whore!" he says, "I will paint you with red!"

I frown, "Last time I checked, I don't bleed red, I bleed black." I say, it's not true of course, I just want to enrage Grell more.

"Well we'll just have-to fix that wont we?"

I smirk, "Reaper, you annoy me, I will enjoy ripping you in half and eating your brain and drink your blood as a meal." I say, well not really me, my demonic side says that, I'm just waiting for it to defeat Grell...

"Wait... are you the daughter of Abigale and John Hunnyer?" Grell asks, voice laced with worry.

"Yes." my demonic voice says, "And little weak Willow Hunnyer just gave me and the angel most of the control of her body..."

"Hey! I'm not weak!" I say in my normal voice.

"Then why are we in control for the time being?"

I moan._ Damn! She's right!  
_

"I give up! I give up! I can not fight the child of the royal family of demons and angels! Please have mercy your highness!" he says on his knees begging.

"Grell, you have insulted me, apologize." I say, my normal side slowly regaining control.

"I'm sorry your highness!" he says.

I smirk, my demonic side is still in some control, "Perhaps your blood would not taste so good, your surrendering so easily. Such a shame." I say turning from him and walking away. My normal side gets all control again and I'm really tired. "OK, that has to stop happening..." I say feeling dizzy.

I hear Sebastian snapping open his pocket watch, "Oh my, is it really already time to make the preparations for lunch? Please excuse me." he says and leaves with Grell trailing behind him.

It seems as if my brain has decided that this is a good tome to pass out properly, because I'm now on the floor, but before my eyes close all the way, shoes come up to my face and someone kneels to my face, its one of the three triplets, his purple hair falls onto his face. My last thought before the darkness takes me is, _Crap, not again..._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I'm going to be gone for so long, I'll make it up to you somehow... some way... some day...  
**

**Silver: Not good enough! Am I meant to always get kidnapped?**

**Author: Mayyyyyybeeeeee... **

**Alois: *rides in on a magic rainbow unicorn named Charley* HA! I SHALL AVENGE YOU NOW CLAUDE!**

**Sebastian: *sighs* Must you be so loud?  
**

**Silver: *sweat drops***

**Author: WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! And on a unicorn...**

**Alois: Because I can be...**

**Author: Must the only other human here be you?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: OMG! Found some time to write! Yay! Honestly a bit surprised... Sorry that last chapter sucked... allot... well I'll try to make it up to you now! The key word there is "try"... **

**Silver: Yea, last chapter was absolutely horrid! And I got abducted again! Do you hate me with a burning passion?**

**Author: If I give you an Oreo, will you shut up? **

**Silver: *eyes grow wide* Maybe...**

**Author: *hand Silver an Oreo* Now onward and forth with the story!  
**

**Ciel: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Author: Neh! I don't wanna admit it though!**

**Ciel: Very well... Sebastian! The disclaimer!**

**Sebby: Yes my lord. My supposed stalker does not own Black Butler, thank-the gods on that!**

**Author: (T.T) ITS TRUE! I DON'T OWN IT! WHY LORD WHY?!**

**Ciel/Sebby: *stares***

**Silver: *pokes Author with long stick* **

* * *

I wake up aching and with the taste of copper in my mouth and my tong is swelled. _Wow... Lady Luck hates me, I always end up kidnapped... _I think looking around. _How didn't Sebastian sense them?! Freekin triplets... _I'm chained to a wall again and for some strange and annoying reason, my ears and tail is out in all it's weird and freakish glory! But luckily they can hear sounds that my normal ears can not, like there's three people in the hall, probably Thomas, Timber, and Canterbury. I then hear a fourth person approaching, the door opens and the room floods with light, I cover my eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Your awake! I've been meaning to ask you something Willow!" The voice sound like Alois. His voice was first cheery but then changes drastically to dark and pissed. "Why did you try to kill Claude?!"

_Try? So I did not succeed?! _"He attempted to kidnap me! What am I supposed-to do?! Let him?!" I say opening my eyes, Alois is standing in-front of me, looking down on me like I'm nothing more than a pile of dung.

"Yes. I understand that you just found-out your species recently. Then if that is true, you were raised by humans from this era, therefore you must have been raised like any other girl, if that _was _true, you would not have-of fought back, just coward like a good girl, but you fought back. Where are you from?!"

I look up at him with horror in my eyes then smirk, _I'm going to have some fun with this. _"Fine, you caught me." I say standing, (the chains are barely long enough for me to stand) I look him dead in the eyes, "I am from a different plane of existence Trancy, I am more powerful than you because of this, I can send for my people and they will save me, I have not because I want to stay and have some... fun tormenting humans on this plane." my voice grows darker as I speak, "And you are the most fun to mess with."

He try's to speak but cut him off, "If you try to call anyone, I will tear you to shreds." he pales slightly, probably imagining me doing that. He leaves at that, stumbling slightly as he walks.

The door closes leaving me in complete darkness.

_**Some time later...**_

_Lets see here... I'm chained to a wall, in complete darkness, and no-ones going to come to save me... probably..._

**_Oh really now?_**

_Sebastian! Get your ass over here and get me out!  
_

**_Oh? And just how do you plan I do that?_**

_Sebas- _I hear foot-steps coming closer to me from the other wall across from me. "Sebastian?" I ask.

"Nope!" I hear a cheery reply, I don't know who the voice belongs to. The person comes closer into my vision, "Hello your highness!" it's a boy, he looks like he's 8 but I can feel power coursing off him in large unbelievable waves. He has brown hair and is very skinny.

"Which side are you from?" I ask.

He grins widely, "I'm angelic ma'am, yes I am!" he says pointing at himself with his thumb.

_Sebastian, an annoying angel is saving me... happy? _"Well then!" I say getting up and breaking the chain by glaring at it, I've got to admit, I'm surprised that worked! "What's your name then?" I ask.

"I'm Samuel!" he says grinning wildly.

"Nice to meet you Samuel, ready to fight?" I ask him.

His eyes start to glow a dark purple, "Yes your majesty." he says, wings explode from his back, there a bright white color.

I hear loud foot-steps coming, ears twitch in annoyance from the sudden outburst of noise from the hallway.

"May I ask you something?" the boy asks after a long stretch of silence waiting for the demons to come bursting in.

"Yes?"

"What is it like being angelic and demonic?"

I'm surprised that he asked that, "Well two sides of me are consistently fighting over dominance of my body." I say; I don't know how else to explain it.

The boy nods just as the demons come in, Hanna is next-to Claude, the triplets are of-course next-to Hanna. Claude sneers at Samuel, "It's _you_." he says, he doesn't look to excited to see him.

"Hi Claude!" Samuel says happily while waving.

_Is he simple?! _I wonder.

_**I believe so.**_

_Ciel?!_

_Yep, that's him!_

_Why did an angel come to save me but nether of you did?  
_

_Well I was to lazy and Ciel... ask him not me._  


"I'm surprised that you came to save your precious princess and not one of the demons that she's taking residence with." Claude says.

"Well I am too..." I mutter to myself.

_Can I teleport myself back to the manor? _I wonder.

_Try!_ I hear Spring reply. I close my eyes and imagine the manor entrance, every detail that I remember, I imagine myself in the entrance with Samuel, I feel a falling feeling then the ground slams hard on my feet, I open my eyes, Samuel is look around confused, his wings are still out, "You should probably retract those, you're in a house filled with demons and you don't want them to get the wrong idea." I say to him smiling proudly.

"Silver?" I hear Spring's questioning voice from somewhere in the manor.

"In the entryway!" I yell in response. Spring steps into the room a second later and tackles me to the ground with a hug. Samuel look like he's trying to debate whether or not she is trying to hurt me.

"Oh my gosh! I thought they would kill you! Don't ever get abducted again without me!" she says hugging me tight.

I hear two people come into the entryway, "Miss Spring, it is improper to hug someone in that manner." I hear Sebastian's silky voice.

"Can't... breath!" I say trying to get her off me. "Help... me... please!"

I hear Ciel sigh in annoyance, "Spring, please get off Willow, I'm sure she's tired from what just happened."

_Here's the weird thing... I'm not tired..._ Spring gets off me and I stand, my tail swooshes in appreciation of not being squished. _Maybe it's from being a quarter fox at the moment... _I dust myself off and look at Samuel, his wings are still out but it looks like there slowly going back in.

"So... if you no longer need me... I'll be going..." he says bowing lowly to me, "Nice seeing you your highness..." he says the vanishes in a cloud of white feathers.

"OOOOKKKK?" I say, "What just happened?"

"An angel saved you, called you by your status, then disappeared in a cloud of white feathers... seems like a normal day to me!" Spring says, the sad thing is she's right, this _does _seem like a normal day!

* * *

**Author: Did I succeed in making up for last chapter?  
**

**Spring: I can let is slide...**

**Silver: I can't! Why didn't Sebastian save me?!**

**Sebby: I got held up with Grell.**

**Grell: But Bassy, you know you loved our time together!**

**Samuel: *appears in a cloud of white feathers* How am I here?**

**Author: *shrugs* At-least I'm not the only sane non-demon thing now!**

**Ciel: We're out of Oreos.**

**Spring/Silver/Samuel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Author: WHY DID YOU HAVE-TO SAY THAT IN-FRONT OF THEM?!**

**Silver: SEBASTIANSTALKER, GO... BY... THE... _OREOS! _**

**Author: ... ooook? **


	27. Chapter 27

**Silver: Hi! I'm doing the Author's Note today because the author is asleep like a normal person at this time of night!**

**Author: *walks into room completely awake* What are you doing?**

**Silver: *innocently* Nothing what are you doing awake?**

**Author: *looks at phone* Its 8 at night...**

**Silver: ... so I'm a bit early on ruining your AN's? **

**Author: Yes! Now do the disclaimer and _maybe_ I won't pair you with Alois! **

**Silver: *pails* You woulden't!**

**Author: You sure?**

**Silver: *speaks quickly* SebastianStalker dose not own Black Butler, she however owns me and is threatening me... can someone please save me?**

* * *

I wake to Spring shaking my shoulders. I look up at her face, it looks worried, "Spring! What's wrong?"

"Oh! It's horrible! Completely horrid! What will I do Silver?!"

"What is it?! Is someone dead?! Are we under attack again?"

She sobs, "No! It's worse! Much, much, much worse!"

"Well?!"

Spring holds up an iPhone, "My phone is dead!"

I hit my face with my palm, "You had a phone with you?" I say.

"Yes! Silver, my phone is dead!" she says shoving the iPhone in my face, "It's completely useless now! What will I do?!"

"Could you contact people on that here?" I ask.

"..." she looks embarrassed, "N-no..."

"Then it was useless when you came here..." I mutter, "Please get off me now, I can't breathe." I say. She pouts but gets off me, "What time is it?" I ask looking out the window to my room, the sun is high in the sky so it must be some time in the afternoon. It's been a month since the angel, Samuel saved me from the Trancy manor and weirdish things have happened, like Sebastian on some days wakes me, others doesn't, I sometimes wake up and everyone is here, other days, wake up and the manner is completely deserted, once one week I was alone, and the dead have shown themselves to me.

"It's 12:07." she says.

"Is Sebastian here?"

"Nope! Neither is Ciel or the servants. We're completely alone, let's have a party!" she says happily.

I roll over, still a bit groggy and tired, I stayed up last-night in-till 5 a.m speaking to a spirit named Madam Red or some ridiculous name like that... "Party latter... sleep now..." I yawn and close my eyes.

"Aww... but that's no fun! I'll start to invite the gusts! Lets have Alois over!" with that she skips happily out of the room and I shoot out of bed.

"Oh hellll no! WE ARE MOST DEFINITELY NOT HAVING ALOIS OVER!" I yell after her. I run to the door and slam it open, she's still skipping down the hall happily, I sprint after her and catch her by her waist and whisper in her ear, "If you invite Alois over, I will trap you in a closet with Undertaker and allow him to dissect you."

"O-OK!" she stutters out, "P-please don't!"

"OK!" I say letting her go with fake cheer in my voice.

"Umm... I'm going to go and invite people now..."

"OK, but I'm staying in my room so I won't be in trouble when Sebastian and Ciel return..." I say walking back to my room.

_**Hours Later...**_

I'm in my room with a pillow over my head trying to block out the nose of yelling people. A knock is heard on the door and I moan but get up to answer it. When I open the door, I find the most horrifying sight ever... a _very, very, very _pissed Ciel with and emotionless Sebastian behind him. "I'm not part of the party, I tried to stop her! I really did!" I say trying to close the door while speaking trying to keep Ciel and his glare out only to find him behind me, _Damn you and your teleportation! _

"Care to tell me why _Alois Trancy _is in my house along with many other people?" he says from behind me.

"HE'S HERE?! OH THAT'S IT! SPRING, YOU ARE GOING IN A CLOSET WITH UNDERTAKER!" I shout.

"Dare I even ask?" Sebastian says suddenly behind me too.

"No... it's complicated..." I say stomping out the door, down the hall and down the stairs. I look at the large crowd trying to find Spring or the Undertaker. I spot both at once, their speaking to each other. I go to them and grab Spring by her hair and Undertaker by his robe and drag them into the closest closet and lock the door. "Now, where is the midget pervert?" I ask dusting off my hands.

Ciel looks at me oddly and points to Alois. "Silver, as you are still my maid, I order to get everyone out of my house by what ever means you find necessary."

"With pleasure!" I say and go back up the stairs, at the top stare I clear my thought then yell as loud as I can, "EVERYONE! IF YOU WOULD PLEASE BE SO KIND AS TO DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION TO ME!" everyone is quiet and looks at me, "I know that Spring has invited you all here today, but she did so without Master Phantomhive's knowing! He has just gotten home from a crime scene and is quiet tired so he can not be a good host at the moment, I'm sure that he will make it up to all of you but for the time being, I'm going to have-to ask you all to leave! Please understand, I'm deeply sorry!" I yell so everyone can hear me. Murmurs are heard and everyone files out of the house to go home. "Well that went better the expected..." I say. Ciel passes me, "Sebastian, I'm going to my office, bring me some tea." he says, "And Willow, let Spring out of the closet along with Undertaker."

"Aww..." I say and do so, Spring bursts past me and continues running. "KEEP THAT PHYSIO AWAY FROM ME!" she says while Undertaker is chuckling.

"Hello Mixy!" he says, "Kehehe~ your still running out of time... better hurry!" he says and turns to the door and walks out of the manor.

_Running out of time for what?_ I wonder as I watch him go, I hear Spring's sobbing a few seconds later...

* * *

**Author: Soooo... thoughts? did I make up for my absence?  
**

**Silver: Meh...  
**

**Ciel: WHY DID YOU MAKE SPRING HAVE A PARTY?! **

**Author: Because party's are cool! **

**Spring: That party was off the hook! Silver, Alois says hi... and he wants a date with you...**

**Silver: *looks horrified* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O *takes deep breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**Author: I'll give you an Oreo if you shut up...**

**Spring: OK... I'll tell him no then...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: I'm going to be starting school next Wednesday, it's my birthday too! Heh, the world must hate me cuz it's saying, "Happy birthday kid! For your presents you get the first day of school, flirting, bully's, no friends, and really annoying teachers!" so long story short, I won't be updating as often... maybe once a month at the least... **

**Ciel: Public school can't be that bad!**

**Author: You've never been now have you... and for a girl it sometimes is, but for me it always has been! T.T**

**Silver: She's right Ciel, ask Spring about the bully's, for me its the disgusting flirting. **

**Author: OK, I'll shut up now about the subject, can someone please do the disclaimer? I don't wanna admit that I'm not cool enough to own it...**

**Sebastian: *sighs* SebastianStalker dose not own Black Butler or-**

**Silver: You, me, your dog, cat, fish, monkey-**

**Author: I own you Silver... anyways, I've been thinking, should I do parings and if so, who x who?  
**

* * *

I follow Spring's sobbing to her room and knock on the door, "Go away!" I hear, I don't listen and open the door; Spring is hunched over crying in her hands, she looks up at me and her eyes are puffy and demonic. "I thought I said go away."

"You did, but a friend helps their friends when they cry or feel weak. I will do anything in my power to help you Spring." I say to the girl stepping into the room and closing the door, a pink note is on the bed and I pick it up, Spring try's to get it back but fails, I start to read the letter:

_Dear Spring, _

_How are you Pig? Do you remember your last contract? The man had a thing for you and... well you know the rest. If it makes you feel any better, you had it coming, that horribly slutty outfit that you wore... well he forced you to wear it but you still did. Was his sole worth it? It was rotting by than wasn't it. _

I stop reading it and look up, not wishing to read any more, _I'm taking this to Ciel... _I think and step out of the room and sprint to his office, much to my surprise, Spring does not follow me. I knock on the door and open it before Ciel has the chance to say "enter" and burst into the room and slam the door the lock it in-case she did follow me.

Ciel looks up at me and glares, "What's the meaning of this?!" he demands.

"Spring just got a note, I think you should read it, after the first paragraph I stopped reading, it's bad." I say panting. Sebastian is behind Ciel smirking at my tired state.

I walk over to Ciel and hand him the letter while glaring at Sebastian's smirk. Ciel reads it and I'm watching his face carefully, he looks disgusted when he gets to the part where it says that Spring was raped, after that, his face gets sad, surprised, than mad; then emotionless again. He calmly puts the note on the table then looks up looking tired suddenly, "That was horrible. So far it seems as if her life is almost worse than what mine was." he rubs his head, "We are going to Undertaker's in an hour to get some more information on the murders." I nod at him.

"What else did the note say?" I ask to afraid to read it.

"If you want to know then read it." he says getting up, "Sebastian, check on Spring, make sure that she has stopped crying, Willow go get ready... and put some proper cloths on!" I look down and blush, I'm in a see-through night-gown, _I talked to people in this?! HOW MANY PEOPLE AT THE PARTY SAW MY UNDERWEAR?!  
_

**_To many people for my liking. _**I hear Sebastian's voice in my head.

_I wasn't asking you! _

Chuckling, I hear his chuckling in my head... _SHUT UP! _I think and walk out of the room to my own so I can put something proper on. Heh, I sound like I was born in this era...

_**Some time later...**_

I'm sitting in the carriage with Ciel waiting for Spring, Ciel looks at me with amused... eye I suppose. "What?" I finally ask after getting annoyed.

"You have never worn a dress with a corset..." he says, that's true because I find them to be evil torture devices.

"How do you know I'm wearing one?"

"Your waist is skinner, it's quite becoming on you."

_Wha- What?!_ "Umm... thanks?" I say as Spring walks outside and climbs into the carriage.

_**At Undertaker's Shop...**_

We arrive at the shop faster than I was expecting, Ciel gets out with the help of Sebastian's hand then Sebastian helps Spring and I out after. I stare at the sign of the shop, its crooked and looks like it could fall any second. Sebastian opens the door for us and Ciel walks in first, Spring after and I continue to look up at the sign just waiting for it to fall but Sebastian brings me back to reality, "Miss Silver, are you coming?"

"What? Oh, yes!" I say hurrying into the creepy dark mortician's shop.

I'm greeted by giggling and I regret coming in almost instantly because the Undertaker comes out of a coffin and starts to walk to me, walking directly over coffins in the process, then he stands before me, "Grelly told me that you scared her hmm? So my little Mixy is finally growing into her role as royalty?" he says grabbing my shoulders and hugging me tightly.

"Please... stop... can't... breath!" I gasp out trying to free myself with no luck. He lets me go but starts petting me like a cat.

"Undertaker, you know why we're here, the information please!"

"Kehehe~ it comes with a price, but not a joke from your hilarious butler or the princess here," he pats my head when he says the word princess, "I want to spend a day with your little Mixy!" he says giggling like a maniac and hugging my side.

_W__hat?! _

"Deal." says Ciel without missing a beat.

"Wait! Ciel! Please you can't really be thinking about letting me stay a day with _him!" _I say panicking.

"You are my pawn and servant, if I say you do something you do it, no questions asked."

And that is how it was decided that I spend a whole day with some lunatic...

* * *

**So... yea... umm, when the 21st comes, expect less updates because of school... umm tell me if you want any pairings and if so who x who and if you all keep reviewing, the chances of me updating sooner are larger then without the reviews... **

**Silver: *whisper* if you want pairings, do me with Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: *raises eyebrow* That's improper! I'm older than you by hundreds of years! **

**Silver: Sooo?**

**Sebastian: So it's improper!**

**Silver: Oh! Wait! I don't care! **

**Author: Are you two done with your Lovers Quarrel?**

**Sebastian: WE ARE NOT-**

**Silver: Yea.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Woohoo! The pairing is Sebby and Silver! I'm happy cause that's what I wanted! I also got a review saying Silver and Timber, that is a good idea, it really is but I don't know how to write that... I don't know Timber's character very well... also the idea to do a whole story of one-shots of Silver and the characters of Black Butler was an amazing idea, but I'm to lazy to do that...  
**

**Silver: Not what I wanted...**

**Sebastian: Are you sure dear? *leans in close***

**Silver: Yes. **

**Author: Aww you will love it! You will both be love *blag blag blag***

**Silver: *sigh* SebastianStalker dose not own Black Butler and never will because SHE PAIRED ME WITH HIM! *points to Sebastian***

**Author: In the last chapter you _wanted _to be paired with him...**

**Silver: I was joking! I hate him!**

**Author: Ouch...**

**Sebastian: Do you _really_ feel that way love?**

**Silver: Yes!**

**Sebastian: *smirks* I will be sure to change that. *leans in _very _close***

**Author: *dies of nose bleed***

* * *

I look at Sebastian behind me, he looks jealous, wonder why... he looks at me possessively and I blink at him like an owl. Undertaker giggles madly again, "I don't want her mister butler! I want her little friend!"

_Oh thank-god!_

**_God had nothing to do with it..._**

_Please get out of my head Sebby-Chan...  
_

**_As you wish Your Majesty. _**

_Ha ha! That's so funny that I forgot to laugh!  
_

I look at Spring, she looks excited to spend a day with Undertaker who leaves me and hugs Spring like he did to me much to my relief. Sebastian was starting to look really mad... he wasn't acting like this a few days ago... does he condenser me as his? He once said that he doesn't like it when people touch his things... HOLY SHIZ! DOSE HE LIKE ME?! Wait... do I like _him_?! OK, this is happening to fast... he does most certainly not like me and I do not like him! "She's what you call a "Mixey" too?" I ask not even bothering to hide the confusion in my voice and on my face.

"Yea... I'm also part human..." Spring answers trying to get away from the full-grown nut-case.

"Undertaker, the information!"

_Well you're not very patient! _

**_I'm not around this crazy man!_**

_... I was not expecting an answer... _I see Ciel smirk and I glare at him but say nothing.

"Kehehe~" he says hugging Spring closer like a doll. "Of course Earl~ The clients brought in are new, the cause of death the same~"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, there not all just children now~! There kiddies and larger women!"

"Wait... they were _all _kids at first?" I ask, _Arg! That sick bastard! Children are defenseless, precious things in this world! Some of the only _slightly _pure things in_-_till they grow up or have what happened to Ciel happen to them! There our _future_! _Not_ targets!  
_

"Yes! But now there is larger women and kiddies that look a lot like you and little Spring here! And all female of course..."

I pale even more than my normal skin tone, "I wonder why..." I whisper to myself.

"Are you all right Willow?" I hear Sebastian's worried voice behind me.

"I... don't know..." I say, "Is there a suspects list?" I ask.

"We're making one." Ciel answers.

"Is there a certain place that the crimes are taking place?"

"Yes~ What are you planing Mixey?" Undertaker asks letting go of Spring much to her relief and walking to me.

"I'm going to use myself a bait, what else?" I say looking up at Undertaker.

I feel Sebastian stiffen behind me, yes, he's really that close. Ciel looks surprised (apparently that's possible) and looks at me, "I can not allow that Willow!" He says looking at me with a wide eye.

"And why is that Ciel?" I ask challenging him.

"Because this person could-"

"Kill me?! I almost killed Claude and barley got a scratch on me!"

"Yes, but your still untrained, my pawn _and_ maid, what I tell you to do you must!"

"Yes but I feel that this is _my _fault! They are killing people who resembles Spring and I."

"And it is my orders to put a stop to the killings. Not yours."

"Willow, stop trying to act like a hero. You already are to me, stop trying to be that to everyone..." Spring says looking into my eyes.

I feel my eyes go black, the color of not caring. "I'm not trying to be a hero Spring, I'm trying to do the right thing. " I say backing up a bit, Spring and Undertaker is much to close for my liking but I forgot that Sebastian is behind me and run into his chest.

"The right this is not putting yourself into danger, it is not making us worry. Willow, please-"

"Please don't? I heard that the night my parents died!" this is getting much to dramatic for my liking... "I'm going to do it if your with me or not." I say and start to imagine my room in the manor and disappear from the spot to the room.

**_Some Time Later...  
_**

Sebastian locked me in my room when they came home... probably orders but I'm still peeved about it... Whatever, I'm going to sleep...

**_Dream..._**

_In the dream that I'm in, everything feels to... real... I can feel the ground beneath my feet, I can smell the blood in the air, I can feel the pain of the knife in my lower stomach, I can see the smirking face of the killer all to clearly...  
_

_Is this real?! Am I dyeing?! I don't want to die! Help! "SOMEONE HELP!" but no one comes to my pained screams...  
_

_**Awake...**_

I'm woken up by Sebastian touching my shoulder lightly, my face is soaked in tears and my body is damp with sweat. I'm sobbing in Sebastian's arms which is wrapped around me protectively, "It (sob) was just a dream. I'm (sob) OK, I'm still (harsh sob) al-(sob)ive."

"It's OK..." he whispers to me soothingly... "I won't let anyone harm you my fox." he asks petting my head behind my newly sprung ears.

I feel weak by sobbing into his arms just from a night mere... but... that face that brought death to me... it was the face of the very man who is holding me... the very man that is comforting me... the very man who I may be... falling for...

* * *

**Author: Thoughts? What did you think of the ending? Is there love moving to fast or is it good? Sorry, I'm new at writing love stuff... most of the stuff that I do write besides this involves abductions, not love so it may take some patience from you if this is not very good romance wise...  
**

**Silver: That's a... cliff hanger I suppose... **

**Sebastian: You dreamed that I killed you?**

**Silver: ... SHE MADE ME DO IT! **

**Grell: GET AWAY FROM MY MAN YOU CUNT! *chainsaw raised above head chasing Silver***

**Author: Oh my...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hi people! What's new? I'm dreading the seconds getting closer to school :( WHY MUST I BE 13 AND HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?! WHY?! WH-****  
**

**Silver: Because your to stupid to work or go to collage yet.**

**Author: I really hate you...**

**Silver: *drinks tea and says in a cheery voice* I hate you too! **

**Author: Wow, we are a large happy hating family!**

**Silver: *sickly sweet voice* Sebby-Chan, can you do the disclamer?**

**Sebastian: *Sighs* Yes I suppose so... my stalker does not own Black Butler or-**

**Silver: This monkey, that car, that book, me, you, that wall-**

**Author: I do to own you!**

**Silver: ... I'm going to kill you in your sleep...**

* * *

I sob for a few more minuets as I think, _Dreams are in my control, I've been able to control them sines I was younger, why could I not control this one?_ _The dream was in someone's control though, I can tell... who was pulling the strings?_

"Who indeed..." I hear Sebastian mutter from behind me. He's still hugging me close and I'm on his lap.

"S-Sebastian?" I say timidly.

"Yes little fox?"

"W-Would you ever really kill me?" I ask not trusting my voice.

Sebastian seems horrified that I would ask such a thing, "I would never hurt you kit," he says to me and hugs me even more tightly, "Why would you ask such a thing?" he asks.

"I-in the dream, you killed me and you were smirking while doing it." I say looking down almost ashamed.

He forces me to look up and I see his face above me, we're close, really close, he moves closer and his lips are hovering above me, "Why would I do such a thing to what is mine?" he asks and captures my lips in a kiss. The kiss is deep and loving, he smells of cinnamon, apples, and sweat. I find myself enjoying it and getting lost within the kiss, _How do I enjoy this? _I wonder. There is no more air within my lungs, he has sucked it all out only to give it back ten seconds later. It is like he has breathed back life into me, yeah, it's really that good. I try to break apart but he puts his hand on the back of my head, thus controlling it. I'm not going to lie, I don't want the kiss to end, but this is keeping me awake and I have a sinking feeling that Ciel is going work me to death and back tomorrow as punishment for speaking out against him. But I suppose that Cloud 9 is a good place to visit, so I let him continue. I finally break away and say, "I need to sleep Sebastian." I say, he nods and lets me get up.

"I will see you in the morning Kit." he says walking out of the room, taking the only light with him and I lay down to sleep...

**_In the Dream..._**

_The dream that I somehow slip into is very vivid, I can __feel the ground once again, taste blood, and see the frightened faces of my parents. But... there no longer alive, they're eyes are glossed over, death has claimed them. In my hand is a knife, I hear glass being stepped on behind me and I turn around fast, my eyes being torn away from the horrific sight of my dead family. I see a women with long black hair, it ends at her waist, she has eyes that look as blue as the sea, he lips are full, and she has a devious smirk on them. "So, there little girl has shown up?" she says, "Pity that you did not hear their pleas for life..." she says stepping closer, in her hand is a gun, "But I suppose that you will die soon to and see them, those cowards! Ha! They deserve-" she gets interrupted by a large spike going through her head, she stops speaking and her knees claps in on themselves, she is getting held up by the spike in her head. I smirk, no one is controlling this dream. I made that happen, I am in control here bitch. _

_**Awake...**_

"Silver, Silver wake up." I hear, the voice is very close and doesn't sound like Sebastian or Spring. I open my eyes and see Samuel standing above me with a halo of light around his head like an angel... ironic much?

"Samuel!" I say jumping surprised. "What are you doing here?" I ask looking at him.

He giggles, "Because I missed you!" he says twirling in a circle. "Also, I forgot to mention last time I saw you, we are engaged!" he says happily.

_What?! _I think horrified.

"What?" I say staring at the happy angel moron in my room.

"Mmhmm!" he hums happily, "Great right?" he says looking at me happily. I hear a knock on the door.

"C-come in." I say quietly but that demon on the other side hears and enters, it's Sebastian thank-god... no pun intended... he enters and looks right at Samuel, "I was unaware that we had a gust." he says polity.

**_Please tell me why a boy is in your room..._**

_If I knew, I would tell you, he just told me that we're engaged though..._ I hear him sigh in my head.

**_I'm not surprised._** He says and leaves my head alone. "Please allow me to-"_  
_

"No, it was my fault for not sending anything saying that I'm coming." Samuel says, "But I just could not allow the thought of not seeing my precious Willow for another second!" he says hugging me much to my distaste.

_Please help me... _I think, the window to the left of me is broken suddenly and a female angel fly's in and yells at Samuel, "SAMUEL POLEENS! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK AWAY AGAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE ABOUT YOU?" I kinda zone out right about there and watch the angel at my side shrink away, all the noise brings Ciel to my door, then Spring and I get a front... bed to all the drama of the women yelling at the younger angel. "AND TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD COME _HERE _OF ALL PLACES! THERE IS DEMON SCUM ALL OVER THE HOUSE!"

There I interrupt, no one, I repeat no one insults my friend's species! "Umm... excuse me..." I say sternly. "But I have demon blood too, am I what you call "Demon Scum" also?" I ask standing up.

The angel women freezes on her rant and stares at me with a shocked expression. "Y-Your Majesty! N-no! I would never insult you!" she says, she's completely freaking out, it's quite amusing. "Please forgive me." she begs. The angel looks like the women from my dream, she also gives off a bad vibe of wanting to harm me or others.

"Very well. Get out of the house." I demand. She nods nervously and drags Samuel along with her.

"Silver, why was there an angel in your room?" asks Spring.

"No idea, he told me that we're engaged..."

Sebastian looks mad when I say this, I wonder why then all the events of last night come flooding back and I feel sick in my stomach. But, I enjoyed the kiss. I loved the smell of him, _W__hat is happening to me?!_ I scream in my head.

**_I believe that is called love my Kit. _**

_I'm not yours Sebastian! I am no mans prize or thing. _

I hear him chuckle in my head.

_Silver, Ciel has told you something over two times..._

"_Willow!" _Ciel yells at me, making me jump.

"What?" I say confused.

Ciel looks annoyed, "I told you that you and Sebastian are going into town for me today." he says to me.

"O-oh!" I stutter out.

"Spring, you are to spend the day with Undertaker. Either Sebastian or Willow will pick you up when you can come home."

Spring nods excitedly.

"What are we doing in town?" I ask.

"You really were zoning out weren't you..." Spring says.

He hands us each a list of chores. Mine reads:

_Drop off Spring at Undertaker's,_

_Go to market to get apples, oranges, pears, pork, hunny, flower, and spinach,_

_Go to tailor to pick up new navy suit. _and ends there. I look up and look at Sebastian, he is smirking at me,

_**My Kit, your ears are out. How can you go out in public like that?** _

_Shut up._ I think.

"Can everyone leave? I need to get ready..." I say, everyone leaves, Sebastian is the last out and closes the door with a small _click _and I'm left alone.

I sigh in relief as I sit near the large mirror on the table, a brush is on the table and I grab it and start to brush out the tangles and around my fox ears carefully. Once I brush out my hair, I look for something to cover them in the room. I sigh annoyed and look in the wardrobe for something to wear. My eyes settle on a red dress with purple and black sequins on it, a black ribbon is on the middle and goes all the way around, it also has small waves near the end, it's a V-neck, and ends at the knees, it's incredibly short for this era but I don't care, the dress is amazing. I sigh when the sight of my normal maid attire brings me back from my day-dream of wearing the magnificent dress today. I pull on the maids uniform and put my hair up into a pony-tail with a purple ribbon. I hear someone knock on my door, "Yes?" I say, the door opens and Sebastian is behind it.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Well I've hidden my tail but can't seem to hide my ears..." I say.

"A proper lady does not use contracted words."

I sigh, "Sebastian hunny, _I do not give a rats ass." _I say looking at him calmly.

He raises an eyebrow at my choice of words and sigh's, "Very well..." he mutters with closed eyes. He opens them and walks to me, "Please turn back to the mirror." he says. I do so and he undoes my pony-tail and starts to re-brush my hair, careful of my ears and starts to put my hair into a maids hat. He steps back satisfied. "I hate hats." I pout.

"I think it looks quite good on you." he whispers in my ear.

I moan in annoyance, "At-least it hides my fox ears." I say.

He pulls me up by my arm, "We mustn't keep the master waiting much longer for the chores to be done." he says to me and he walks out of the room with me in tow.

_**In Town...** _

I just dropped off Spring at the Undertakers and am at the market now... I can't shake off the feeling of being watched or followed though. I have just gotten the hunny so I can cross that off the list, now I need apples, pears, oranges, pork, flower, and spinach. I internally sigh and go on my never-ending search for them in this over-crowded market with the feeling of being followed or watched.

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think of her dreams? What did you think of this chapter and their kiss? *starts banging fist on table* GIVE ME THE ANSWER!**

**Silver: *restrains Author from more caffeine* Please just review and maybe she'll stop drinking caffeine!**

**Author: *bangs fist on keyboard* FJDKJVHBFYUFGBRVKJBRHFDSBVJKVYJFREIHGUERLGH **

**Silver: Please? Please review and- SEBASTIANSTALKER, PUT DOWN THE PUPPY! DO NOT KILL THE PUPPY!**

**Author: What? I'm not holding a puppy... **

**Silver: ... that's a picture... *sigh* just review please... **


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: I got a review saying that Sebastian and Silver is moving to fast, I've got to agree, they are so I'm going to slow down the process a bit, anyways-**

**Silver: SebastianStalker does not own Black Butler or-**

**Author: Shut up...**

* * *

I'm at a vegetable stand for spinach when I see what appears to be a spark of red going around a corner. I only notice this because someone slams into my back and I turn around to confront them but the red catches my eye instead. "G-Grell?" I whisper, I look down at a kid who's on his butt on the ground, I bend down to help him up, I offer him my hand and he takes it.

"S-sorry Miss!" he says, the kid is in a messenger uniform and is rubbing his head.

I smile, "No problem!" I say to him. He runs off in a scared manner, _Well that's odd... _I think.

"Miss?" asks a voice from behind me, I suddenly remember the vegetable guy behind me and I turn around with a fake cheery smile.

"Yes! So sorry sir, I must have gotten lost in my mind!" I say.

The man chuckles and hands me the vegetables, "It's quite fine miss!" the man says smiling at me.

_Spinach_ _check!_ I think to myself. _Now all I need is apples, oranges, pears, pork, and flower... _I sigh and hand the man the money for the spinach and start to walk away, looking around for the red that I saw that could be Grell or I could just be going insane... knowing me it's probably the latter. I sigh heavily and look back down at the list, _I need to find the apples... _I think to myself and go to the nearest fruit vender.

_**After Shopping...**_

OK... it's official... I'm hopelessly lost and someone or something is following me... oh the joy! I think that I'm somewhere in a poor neighborhood because there are homeless people, orphaned children running around, and of course prostitutes on almost every street... OK, that may be a bit of an overstatement but you get the point... I can still however feel the eyes of the person following me, it's starting to really creep me out... "Miss?" a child approaches me with younger girl and even younger boy, the boy is cowering behind the girl, the speaker is a young boy that looks about ten, the girl looks about seven, and the youngest about five. "Might you have any change?" he asks me, there's dirt on his face and clothes, the girl has greasy, blond, knotted hair and bruises on her face, the youngest is wearing a brown hat.

"I'm sorry child, but I have none..." I tell him. "But would you all like an apple?" I ask digging in one of my four bags for three apples.

"Oh yes please! Bless your kind heart Miss!" Says the girl, her eyes grow bigger and she looks as happy as a child can be. I hand them each an apple, the youngest boy bites into it happily and greedily, his eyes sparkle in appreciation. "Timmy!" The girl scolds lightly, "What did I tell you about manners?"

"T-that the rich and middle class folk think that we have non but that does not give us the right to prove them right?" he says.

"Yes! Now what do you say to the nice dem-... err... women?" says the girl trying without succeeding very well at covering up her mistake of almost saying 'demon'.

"Err... thank-you Miss!"

"It's no problem!" I say smiling.

"And Miss?" the young girl says blushing, "Err... your fox-ears, there showing!" she says blushing and drawing circles in the dirt with her shoe while looking down.

I blush a deep shade of red and touch my hear, sure enough they are showing, the hat is tilted just enough for this to happen. _How did I not notice this?! _I wonder. "Oh my..." I mutter to myself. "Thank-you for telling me..." I say and make my ears go back under my hat.

The young girl smiles at me widely, "It's not problem Miss! Thank-you for the apples!" she says and walks away with the young boy and older boy in tow. _That was... odd... _I think.

**_Where are you Kit?_**

_Stop calling me that! And I don't know in complete honesty..._ I reply honestly. I hear a swooshing sound behind me and chuckling, "Well this is quite unexpected." I hear Sebastian mutter behind me. I spin around, "Sebastian, please take me back to the manner." I say.

"I suspect that you have finished getting everything?" he questions me.

"Yes." I say, I can feel tiredness slowly overwhelming me. "Where is the master's new suit?" Sebastian asks.

_Shit! _"Damn it!" I moan. "I still need to pick that up." I say to the man with closed eyes and looking down. "Where is the tailor shop?" I ask looking back up. Sebastian smirks, "In-front of you." he answers simply.

I look around for the shop and sweat drop, it's _literally __right in-front on me! _And on top of that, I'm no longer in the poor district but the shopping district!

_I need to start paying attention to my surroundings... _I think as I start to walk to the little shop. I stop for a second and look behind me at Sebastian, "Wait, how the heck did we get here?" I ask skeptical.

Sebastian smirks even more, "I walked you here." _Walked my ass! How did we get here so fast?! _I wonder but don't say anything, this kind of thing is starting to get to normal for me to qustion it farther. I turn back to the shop and walk inside.

The first thing I notice about the shop is that there is many types of cloth, styles of clothing, and no one else. Also the cloth looks _very_ _expensive _and very comfortable. _How can this place be affordable? _I wonder as I look at the cloth and touch one, _Silk... _I think. I look up to the front of the shop and see a large women, she is looking at a newspaper. I walk up to her and she looks up, "Hello, I'm here for Ciel Phantomhive." I say to her.

"Oh! You must be his new maid!" she says in a cheery friendly voice. "Yes, his new suit is in the back, please allow me to get it dear." she says and gets up from her sitting position and hobbles to the back. "Now where did I put that suit?" I can hear surprisingly clearly. "Ah-Ha! You can't hide from me to long!" she says victoriously and brings out a navy suit from the back. "Here you are dearie, that will be-" I put the rest of the money on the table, "Keep the change." I tell the women knowing that I just overpaid her by allot and start to walk out of the little shop with the new suit in hand and start to walk with Sebastian to the carriage.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is so late, horrid writers block and school :( in the next chapter I'm thinking about having Silver hate Sebastian for a bit for some reason but I don't know if that will be a good thing for the story to slow down or bad so please be the judge! **

**Silver: Well I _do _hate Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Oh really now? *seducing voice and leans to close to Silver for comfort* We'll just have-to fix that wont we?**

**Author: *dies from nose bleed***

**Silver: *doesn't even flinch* No you wont because there's nothing to fix.**

**Author: *somehow gets revived and slowly gets up* Just please review... *looks at Sebastian and Silver who got into a very heated staring contest* And GET A ROOM YOU TWO! *throws pillow that came from no-where at them* **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello yet again fellow humans, vampires, werewolves, demon hounds, demons, fangirls, fanboys- **

**Silver: We get the point! Your not human!**

**Author: *gasps* I am-**

**Silver: Not!**

**Author: *glares***

**Sebastian: Since my dear kit-**

**Silver: I'm not yours...**

**Sebastian: *keeps going on as if Silver hasn't even spoken* and the overly annoying author is busy, I suppose that I shall do the disclaimer today/night/evening/1980's (Ok OK! He didn't say that! But that year was cool! I think...) *clears thought* My stalker dose not own me, my master, Mey-Ryn, Tanaka, or anyone else for that matter but sadly my dear Silver and Miss. Spring.**

**Author: *breaks glare and cry's into her hands* IT'S TRUE! I'M NOT YANA TOBOSO! WHY LORD?! WHY?! *screams up to the sky***

**Silver/Ciel/Sebastian/Everyone Else: *sweat-drops***

* * *

_I'm flying, I feel the wind through my hair, the clouds look so solid, almost like I can touch them but I dare not try, I may fall if I break concentration. Besides, if I do try, my hand will just simply go through like nothing is even there. I can hear voices below screaming my name, "_Wilow!_"_

_"_Silver!_" All i do is look down and ignore the voices and continue flying. Being free among the birds and clouds. Oh how I love this feeling, to be free! To know that I can..._ fly_... I can just... fly! Oh how I love this! Being free from the chains called gravity! Ha! _Take this gravity! _I think only to get... shot down by a gun__, I'm now falling to earth at a terrifying speed, face-first, the ground is getting closer and closer and closer! I just now remembered something... I'm _mortal... _I can _die... No! I don't want to die! _is my last thought as I crash into the ground, I feel my bones crunch under my weight, it's a sicking sound to the victim as to the beholders I'm sure; it hurts too, allot... _

_**Awake...**_

I moan when I wake up, my newly opened eyes are attacked with light, "Go away!" I moan and roll over only to find another body. I bolt out of bed and see Spring laying there fast asleep... _What the... _I wonder as I stare at her sleeping figure. "My, my, aren't you quite jumpy this morning?" I hear Sebastian's annoying voice, I've grown to hate him over the last few days, ever since the market I've noticed myself hating him, I'm not really sure why, it could be because he has been in my dreams lately killing me or my family or it could be because he's a wise-cracking demon who thinks that he's better than everyone else... All I know is that I really dislike him now...

"Shut the fu-"

He tsks tauntingly, "Swear words are very unladylike." he says with that annoying smirk, I don't even have-to look at him to know this. "Please refrain from using them." he finishes.

I spin around only to face the chest of the said butler. _How the heck did he get so god-damn close?! _I wonder, I look down blushing at the closeness as Sebastian chuckles, amused, "Well that's quite simple, I walked here."

"Smart-Alic." I mutter under my breath.

I hear a small grunt from the bed behind me, "Who turned on the sun?" Spring grunts from behind me. I turn around to face her, she rubs her eyes sleepily and looks at me, the Sebastian behind me. "Why-" she yawns loudly, "Never-mind... Sebastian, may I have some tea and a chocolate tart for breakfast?" Spring asks tiredly while rubbing her eyes.

Sebastian fake-thinks for a second, "I do not think it would be in your best health interest to have such a thing this early in the mor-"

"Sebastian, does it look like I give a flying rat shit?" she says looking straight up at him, unwavering.

_Dare I even ask where she came up with that phrase? _I wonder knowing the answer to my own qustion. "Silver." Sebastian says snapping me out of my own little thinking world. "Your chores for today are cleaning the manor windows, dusting the bottom and top floors, laundry, changing the sheets in the gust room we just used," he goes on with a never-ending list of chores that I probably wont even finish today or this week and all I can think is this, _Oh lord, if your really up there, why is he loading me with this and please save me! _Than as is the Devil answered my prayer, I hear an annoying sound, "Willllow!" I hear as someone grabs my waist. Yep, that's it, _Samuel..._

"S-Samuel!" I stutter out surprised. _Never-mind! I'll take the chores! _"How are you?" I ask trying to escape the annoying boy. _Yes! The chores! _

"I was very lonely without my little Willowey!" _Willowey?! _"I couldn't bear another day without you, one single day without you is like 100 years without water!" _Oh, so now he_'s _Shakespeare is he?! _"I just could not bear it any longer! I love you! All of you! Even your demonic side, your human side, and of-course your angelic side! _I love you!" __LORD SAVE ME!_

_Oh my... Umm... Silver, I think you have a leach on you... _

_Shut up...  
_

"I... can't breath! Samuel!" I gasp out trying to get some air into my lungs with no success. He squeezes tighter than finally let's go, I breath in deeply with relief.

"So, what is my love-bug doing today?" Samuel asks rocking on his heels. _Fall, fall, fall! _I chant in my head.

"Probably chores because _someone_ hates me!" I say, we all know who that "someone" is...

"Oh who could possibly hate you? There is so much to love about you!" Samuel says with hearts flouting above his head. Yes, that's correct, _hearts above his head. _Apparently that _is _possible because someone must-of said one day, "You know what? Screw physics and the difference of reality and fantasy, lets grow hearts above our heard!" or something like that...

_For once, I'm not jealous of you, I feel kinda bad for you..._

_Oh god! Kill me please!  
_

Samuel hugs me again and starts going on and on how a princess, soon to be queen should never get her hands dirty with house work or hard labor and other dumb stuff, he ends by letting me go and lands on his knees with his hands on his face and shouts this, "MY WILLOW SHOULD NEVER GET HER PRECIOUS DAINTY HANDS DIRTY FOR YOU OR ANYONE ELSE!" His outburst brings an annoyed Ciel to the door. He's still in pajamas and looks quite agitated to be disturbed from sleep this early but unfazed when he sees the young angel boy on his knees in the room. He sighs heavily and closes his eyes, "Dare I even ask?" he says and opens his mismatched eyes and looks right at me, probably demanding an answer.

I laugh nervelessly, "I wouldn't..." I say, Samuel takes his hands from his face and looks at Ciel almost in a confused way.

"Your contracted to a demon?" he demands with a confused tone. "But... you _are _a demon!" Samuel says standing from his position.

I'm starting to worry about the level of stupidity from Samuel, is he doesn't shut up, there might be one less angel in this dark world in need of a new light.

Ciel looks even more agitated by his comment about his species. "I was once human." he says as if its the simplest thing in the world. It might as well be.

Samuel just nods as if he understands even though it is quite obvious that he dose not.

_**Some Time later... Like after Samuel gets forced to leave :) **_

Oh my gosh! He's go, he's at-last gone! Now all I need to get rid of to have an almost perfect life is a cretin black-haired raven-demon... Hehe, wish me luck with that! Whose genius idea was it for me to marry _him _of all people?! Well, I just finished cleaning out all the bathrooms in the manor, dusting, laundry, the windows, and some other things in which I feel to lazy to list off.

It's who knows what time and I'm really hungry and I want something sweet... Well Sebastian is making Ciel a chocolate cake at the moment, maybe when Ciel has had a piece I can have a slice too along with the other servants. Speaking of the other servants, Mey-Ryn just found out today that Samuel is my betrothed, she thinks it's "romantic", I think it's annoying...

Well I'm on a self-said break, I've decided that after I nearly fell on Ciel from a ladder, but Sebastian caught me bridle style much to my dislike. I'm walking down the hall to the kitchen to get something-anything-to eat. I didn't have breakfast because Samuel cheated me out of eating by showing up and staying way to long. Heh, just one second long is to long really.

The kitchen is right in-front of me now, I open the door and Sebastian is at the kitchen counter putting icing on the cake skilfully. I sigh and turn around, close the door and walk away. I don't want to be in the same house let alone the same room with Sebastian. I start to run when I hear the kitchen door from behind me open, but I'm far to slow. "Silver, just on time." I hear from behind me and stop. "Will you please take this cake to the young master? I must clean up the kitchen." I turn around to face Sebastian. A magnificent looking cake is on the treat trolley along with tea, probably Earl Grey. "O-of course!" I stutter out with a very false smile.

I walk over to him and take the trolley from him and start to walk to Ciel's office.

_**At the Office...**_

After getting lost a few times (I was lost in my thoughts), I finally found the office, and due to some odd miracle, the cake and tea is still warm! I knock on the door and wait. And wait. And wait some more. Finally after getting fed-up with waiting, I open the door to find... nothing. It's as if Ciel wasn't even here today, there is no papers and the chair sits undisturbed, however, the window behind the chair is sitting wide open. "Oh cra-" I'm cut off by a cloth over my nose and am forced to inhale something sweet-smelling. _This can't be! WHY AM I ALWAYS KIDNAPPED?! And why does this seem like the first time Ciel was kidnapped by the mafia?! Oh lord... I suppose I'll find out soon enough... _I feel myself being lifted and carried but my eyes have closed long before.

* * *

**Ha! Finally finished! I've been working on this chapter for like two weeks! TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!  
**

**Silver: It's true... **

**Author: ... And its snowing outside... WTF?! WHY IS IT SNOWING?! IT MUST BE THE END OF THE WORLD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *Sebastian gags Author***

**Sebastian: There, better.**

**Author: Mgf! Elp! Is emon os dazy! (Translation: Mgf! Help! This demon is crazy!) **

**Silver: I understand Ciel's abduction, but why me?!**

**Author: Ecause ou ekld hn ot eh rog ime. (Translation: Because you walked in at the wrong time.)**

**Silver: ... What?**

**Spring: Hey, SebastianStalker, do you have any chocolate cake? **

**Author: Ay ayay hrom way ake itch! (Translation: Stay away from my cake bitch!)**

**Spring: Umm... is that a yes or no? ... what?!**

**Silver: *sighs* please review, that doesn't just make the author happy but me, Ciel, and her cat. Also Sebastian because it makes the cat happy... **


End file.
